Suddenly Our Secret
by AlwaysxAddicted
Summary: Sequel to Don't Leave Me Miley gets caught singing and Jake comes back from Romania. What does Miley's big secret have to do with this whole thing?
1. Caught Singing

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Hannah Montana or the song used this story. Ashley Tisdale owns the song I used in here, which is We'll Be Together.

**A/N **Hey everyone, this is the sequel to Don't Leave Me. Hope you like it, and yeah. I think this might be a short one, but just keep up to date and hope you like it. And if you didn't know, it's going to be in Mileys POV.

**Suddenly Our Secret**

**Chapter 1**

**Caught Singing**

I was standing alone on stage in the empty school auditorium. I love to perform, but I could never perform for my school as myself. I could never sing for real during music class, I always had to put on a fake voice and I would do anything just to come up and sing my heart out as myself. I'm known to be one of the worse singers in my music class, but I still take it because I love music.

I am finally a Sophomore. I hated my freshman year just because Jake, my boyfriend for a year, left for Romania yet again. It kind of sucked that I couldn't spend time with him for the last few months of my freshman year. At least he's coming back sometime this month. I'm still unsure about it; he didn't tell me when he was coming back.

Luann, Oliver, Lilly, and Jackson have been there for me while Jake was gone. Jackson and Lilly finally became friends after they broke up. They decided that if they went out again, it wouldn't make sense since they always fought and Lilly always seemed to get jealous. My plan for Lilly and Oliver to get together is still in the air and I just think they fit, you know?

As for Luann, we became really close. I actually trust her even though her boyfriend did try to rape me last year. I just couldn't believe that she would stoop so low as to break up Jake and me for the few months we weren't together. We're close now and she became really nice, shockingly.

Back to Jake. I mean, not that I'm obsessed with him or anything, I just really miss him. It's been six long months and I don't know what I'd do if he'd stay in Romania longer. I still wore that promise ring he gave me his last day here. He told me at his last day here that he was leaving because he was afraid of how I'd react. I was torn up about it, but then whenever I hear "our song" I just feel like he's with me. We kept in touch and he would try and call me everyday, but text messaging is a must when it comes to keeping in touch everyday.

I glanced across of the auditorium quite happy that I was alone. I haven't had alone time for a while and I was kind of irritated. Every single minute of the day someone had to be there with me. It was one of my dad's rules after what happened last year with Matt Winston, the student teacher.

I took a deep breath and sang those melodic words that have been stuck in my head for the past six months. Six months is too long, but I could never forget it. It was our song and I will always remember it.

_We'll be together come whatever  
Not just staring at the stars  
Just remember  
That no one else could tell us who we are  
We'll be together so don't ever  
Stop listening to your heart  
Cuz I can't turn mine up_

I sang as I fingered the promise ring Jake gave me just before he left. I never removed the necklace that the ring hung on around my neck. I always kept it on hidden beneath my clothes. It was my most treasured belonging, just like the bracelet my mom gave me before she had passed away.

_Ooooh yeah  
I like what's happening to me  
Ooooh yeah  
Nothing else to say  
Oh, Ooooh yeah  
Somebody finally got to me  
Carry me away_

I swayed as I sung the bridge of the song, and closed my eyes feeling the words hitting me so strongly. I sound pretty pathetic singing to myself when I'm used to a crowd, but it's my secret that no one knows who I really am out of school.

Him playing as a senior in a movie when he's only a Sophomore. He's cute and he can pass as an older person. No wonder girls of all ages love him. I felt the ring warm up a bit as I clutched onto it, belting the last few words out.

_I'm not alone  
Even when we're apart I feel you_

I sighed as I finished the song. Those last two lines are always so true because I know I'm not alone and even when Jake and I are apart, I still can feel him. I know it may sound corny, but hey, I'm a love struck girl with a boyfriend that every girl wants.

"Shouldn't you be heading for the gym like everyone else?" A voice echoed through the auditorium as I stood there quietly.

My head snapped to the left of the right of the stage to a boy I've never seen before. He was tall, maybe about 5'9, dark haired, with a really cute face. He had a scar on his right eyebrow and a very grunge look. The ends of his eyebrows were highlighted and it really matched him. He wore a green shirt and baggy shorts with a matching green hat and white shoes.

I glanced to my watch that hung loosely on my wrist. I had about 15 minutes before I really did have to head toward the gym for the usual first day of school assembly we had every year.

"Oh, I lost track of time. Thanks for telling me." I mumbled as I looked away trying to figure out if he heard me singing or not.

"You know, you're really a good singer." He stated as I heard shuffling around his area showing that he was moving something back there.

'Darn, he did hear me.' I swore under my breath and blushed.

"I have to go." I headed toward the side of the stage where my things were.

"You should consider joining the choir or something. You're that good and we need more singers like you." He said and I felt him walking toward me.

"No, I'm not into those things." I shook my head as I carried my backpack. I walked toward the stairs of the auditorium and went down the aisle passing the many chairs. 'Gosh, I really did get myself into something now.' I nibbled on my lower lip, a bit freaked out that I was caught singing.

"You should be. You're really good, you could even pass for Ha-" He started, but I pushed the double doors of the exit to the auditorium walking out.

Then I abruptly stopped. 'Back in the auditorium, did he almost say that I could pass for Hannah Montana?' I ask myself and thought for a second. 'Nah, he could never…' I shook my head and started to walk once again.

'Just avoid him for the rest of the year and he wont even consider asking me to be in the music team in school. As far as I know, Jake, Oliver, Lilly, and my family are the only people that will know of my little big secret.' I said to myself and entered the big gym locating my small group of friends that was supposed to save a seat for me.

**A/N **I know it's short, but it's just the first chapter lol. Seriously I thought it would take me forever to finish the first chapter haha. You have to thank Ashley Tisdale's new album. It seriously gave me inspiration to write this sequel. So, do you like it so far? If not, then sorry. Like I said, this might be a short one, so sorry if it will be one.


	2. Music is Serious

**A/N **sorry in the delay of updating… Like I said in my other updates, school got in the way haha. Sorry, anyway, enjoy!

**Chapter 2**

**Music is Serious**

The first day of school and instantly it turned out so wrong. I didn't intend to be caught singing, but I was. I just can't believe that I got caught just like that, I thought that I was alone, but now that I know that I wasn't, it all sucks.

My first few classes went by quickly, but once it was my music class, it felt so weird. I had Music 2, which is after Music 1 obviously, and you take it after you're allowed to take it when you're from grades 10-12, just as long as you took Music 1.

People still question me on why I take music, but as simple as that, I just tell them that I wanted to pursue my dream into becoming a singer and hopefully I'll be a better singer. Also the fact that it's an easy _A _class and I would do anything to get an _A_.

I walked into the classroom looking forward to whatever happens in the class. I looked around seeing a few people I knew like Amber Addison and Ashley Dewitt.

I took a seat at the front row right next to the door so that once the bell rang, I could leave. I put my bag down and looked at the teacher. I groaned seeing Mrs. Rodrigues looking at a piece of paper sitting at her desk. Mrs. Rodrigues was one of the meanest hardest teachers ever and I hated her. She substituted my music class last year once because my teacher left early and she had a free period and she was mean. she made us sing non stop and she had the guts to actually say that I sucked at singing.

As soon as the bell rang, everyone settled at their seats giving Mrs. Rodrigues our full attention. She looked up and down at the piece of paper before introducing herself.

"Good afternoon class!" She exclaimed with as much excitement in her voice as possible

"Good afternoon." Everyone replied dully.

I slouched at my seat staring at Mrs. Rodrigues with my elbows propped on the table with my hands holding my head. I was bored, the first day was boring and all I wanted to do was get in my room and wrap myself up in my blanket.

"For introductions, I am Mrs. Rodrigues and this class is Music 2. Some of you might know me and some of you may not. I hope you have a fun time in this class and that's it!" Her mouth curved up, which sorta looked like a forced smile, at the class, but soon enough, she had a serious face on which sent a shiver down my spine.

"Ohh, by the way, if you think you'll pass this course easily, you're mistaken. Although Music 1 was just notes, singing, drills, and whatnot, Music 2 is more on its serious matter."

'Music is serious? I always took music seriously since it is apart of my life, but why is Mrs. Rodrigues making this whole thing a big deal? It's not like she's going to make us sing in front of a load of people.' I said to myself as soon as Mrs. Rodrigues said that. She's a strict teacher, but she's one of the most respected teachers here. Why is she so serious with music anyway?

"What do you mean it's more serious?" A voice from behind me squeaked and Mrs. Rodrigues eyes darted from her desk holding a piece of paper to the person behind me.

I turned around seeing a small girl, her face red, big glasses on; looking completely scared staring right at the teacher.

I looked back at Mrs. Rodrigues, who stood up from her chair and walked around the front of the desk to talk to the class.

"Well to answer your question, usually, around the end of the quarter, I have concerts for you all to perform in the school auditorium. It will be like a final project, you will all have to sing in it and perform, sorta like a big concert. Since this is a full year course, at the end of the year, you will hold a major concert that will be held at Grand Center." (_Made place up_)

Everyone gasped and so did I. if I knew that this is how hard this class would've been, I wouldn't even have thought of taking it. I would never want my little big secret out that easily. I just have to sing badly and hopefully it will all end soon.

"Isn't the Grand Center the place where Hannah Montana has her concerts?" a boy asked from the back of the class and Mrs. Rodrigues smiled.

One of her rare smiles which she always had on when she was happy with a weird question being asked.

"Ah, yes, Hannah Montana's concerts are placed there almost every second Friday or Saturday of the month. She's a very talented singer; none of you would probably beat her as a singer. Someone at her age that can sing so strongly like her can definitely make the good list of this class. Apparently none of you will be like her." She said rudely.

I felt flattered, but mad at the same time. She had no right to judge us like that, seriously, but it was cool that she really liked the way I sang, as Hannah of course.

"Now-" She started, but her attention soon was brought to the class door as it opened up revealing the boy I saw earlier this morning.

"Sorry I'm late Mrs. Rodrigues, I was at the counselors." He said and looked at the classroom. Once he saw me, a smile played on his face and I looked away trying to hide my blush.

'Oh my gosh, he's in this class! How is my plan to avoid him for the rest of the year going to happen when he's going to be with me for the rest of the year?' I thought to myself and sighed loudly. It was only the first day of school and I'm already feeling crappy.

"It's okay Mr. Greendale, next time bring a note." She said. "Now take the seat right there, next to…"

I looked up at Mrs. Rodrigues and she pointed at the empty seat next to me.

"What's your name?" She asked me and I gulped.

"Miley." I said and looked back down at my desk.

I heard his footsteps walk closer to me and the chair next to me slid far from the table and he sat in it.

"Hey _Miley_." He whispered at me and I looked up at him. I forced myself to smile and I said hi back just before looking back down at my desk being lost in my own world.

"Now that that's settled, look around you because that's where you will be seated for the rest of the year!" She clapped her hands and I froze.

'Damn, I'm stuck sitting next to this weirdo for the rest of the year.' I groaned and started to hit my head against the hard table.

----------------------------------------------------------

After school, Jackson, Oliver, Lilly, Luann, and I met up at my locker so that we all could leave together to go home.

"How was your day?" Jackson asked as he leaned against the locker beside me.

"Crapless." I sighed, shoving my new textbooks I got from my classes today. Only four classes and already I have two text books for them. Stupid biology and English.

"Why? Mine went quite well actually, even though we don't have any classes together, I really love my auto class." Oliver said as I handed him my bag to hold for a second.

I sighed as I closed my locker, locking it with my pink lock, and leaning against it. "There's this dude in my music class that caught me singing this morning."

"Really? What about him? Is that why you met us in the gym late?" Lilly asked.

I nodded. "Yeah, I wanted to see how it felt like in the school auditorium and then I started to sing _We'll Be Together _thinking that no one was in there and then he suddenly pops up saying I was good." I looked up at the ceiling and rolled my eyes.

"You should be more careful idiot." Jackson hissed and I glared at him.

"You think I'm that dumb? I know I should've been more cautious and I even checked all over the place before I sang, but I never noticed him there! He probably came after I looked to see if it was empty. But whatever, he's in my music class and he would probably find it suspicious that I changed my voice if I sing in that class. And the fact that he sits next to me is even freakier. He'll know something is up." I shook my head and we started to walk toward Jackson's car.

"Ask your teacher to move. What's his name?" Luann asked and I looked at her.

"I think his name was something Greendale." I replied remembering what Mrs. Rodrigues called him during class.

"You mean Freddy Greendale? The dude that always matches in what he wears?" Jackson asked. I shrugged. I didn't know that answer to that. I don't even know his first name. The only think I know about the dude is that he has a scar and that he caught me singing. What was I supposed to say about that?

"I don't know. He has a scar and highlighted eyebrow tips." I replied.

"Yeah, that's him. He's such a freak; he's like a teachers pet. He loves to sing and all that, but I never knew him personally. He's only started to be in the music class last year. Before that he was in drama and band." Jackson unlocked the doors to his car and we all got in.

"How do you know him Jackson?" Lilly then asks which I wanted to know as well. I thought he only knew his crowd of friends, but apparently he knows more people.

"I just know that he has a bad past and that he failed 8th grade. So yeah, he's supposed to be in the 12th grade right now, but he's a junior because he failed." Jackson concluded as soon as he buckled up his seatbelt and started to drive out of the school parking lot.

Knowing this new information on this suspicious character made me want to learn more about him. Even though I only met him today, I just wanted to see if he really is as bad as Jackson said he is.

During dinner, Jackson told me stories of what he heard of this Greendale dude. He seemed to be one of those people who want a lot of attention, a very dramatic figure.

"Why are you so interested in this guy? He caught you singing, you sit next to him in music, what else are you going to do? Date him? Because you know, Jake's coming back soon and he wouldn't be too pleased to see you with another dude." Jackson said over the table which caused me to fling a tiny piece of bread at him.

"I just wanted to know stuff. Never ever say that." I hissed and stood up from my chair. "May I be excused?" I asked dad.

"Sure." He replied as he stuffed his face with a piece of chicken.

I took my plate and put it in the sink and then walked upstairs to my bedroom. My phone was ringing off the hook once I got there. Without looking at the caller ID, I answered it in a rush and jumped on my bed.

"Hello?" I said and heard a faded voice come off the other line.

"Miley." I heard him say and then I knew who it was. His voice grew a little deep, like it sounded a little sexier than before and I love it.

"Jake." I smiled to myself knowing that no one would see me smile. I missed his sweet voice. I haven't herd it since the last time we talked, which was a few weeks ago.

"I'm coming home soon." He sounded happy. I sat up on my bed, grinning like mad, pressed the phone harder against my ear.

"Are you serious? When?" I asked sounding completely excited. God, I am excited. I finally get to see him in the flesh and instead of the TV and magazines he was in. I even got special orders from Romania of the magazine Jake was in there. I just couldn't believe I was this close to seeing my love once again.

"Maybe by Friday, but hey, today is Monday, just a few more days until we get to talk to each other in person."

"Yeah." I sighed and took a strand of my hair twirling it with my index finger. "I can't believe you're coming back. It's been so long."

"It has. Miley, I wanted to talk to you about something…" He started but then the line started to break up.

"Jake, I can't hear you, you're breaking up." I started, but soon heard the dial tone.

"Darn." I threw my phone on the bed and sighed. I guess that's what happens when you have a boyfriend in another country filming a stupid movie. Can't even talk to him for 10 minutes without the line breaking up.

"This is interesting. Jake's coming back soon. I wonder how the rest of the week would be like." I smiled at myself and lay back on my bed thinking of what the first week would be like just before Jake comes back.

**A/N **Mkay, how you like this chapter? Was it boring? Sorry, it will get interesting soon. I'm surprised to see that people like it. Haha. Anyway again, sorry for updating it late.

Thanks for reviewing and reading this :D


	3. The Project

**Chapter 3**

**The Project**

The next day at school I knew nothing could go in my way to make it worse. Jake was coming back and that's the only thing that I was looking forward for the week was when he comes back.

I was walking toward my music class feeling surprisingly happy. I minded my own business and turned the corner to the class when I heard someone talking about Greendale.

"Can you believe Freddy Greendale came back here?" I heard the people say which caused me to stop walking for a minute. I leaned against the wall looking at the people across of the hall talking about him.

"I know, who would've known he would come back after he was in that huge fight with that teacher last year." The other person said. They were two girls looking at Freddy as he opened his locker.

"He did get suspended for the rest of the year and it's shocking that it happened right after that thing with that hot student teacher was caught having an affair with those two freshmen's."

I bit my lip and started to walk off to my class once again. I looked down at my feet continuing to walk forward when I started to think about it.

Not only were those girls talking about Greendale, but they were talking about me too. Everyone must have heard what happened between me and Matt by now. Even though I did move on, it still scared me that everyone knew about it. This is the second day back in school and already they're bringing back the past. Anyway, I want to know more about Greendale. I don't know why I'm so interested, but when he was in that fight or whatever those girls said he was in, I was suspended from the whole Matt issue.

I walked into my music class and too my seat I made it just in time, just before the late bell rang.

Freddy wasn't there yet, so I couldn't ask him anything. Darn.

"Okay class, we're going through some warm-ups right now and then we'll put you in groups." Mrs. Rodrigues said.

She started to make weird noises and it kind of sounded like what my voice coach puts me through before a concert.

A few students were giggling while Mrs. Rodrigues went though the voice steps. I just ignored the rest of them and did what I was supposed to do. I actually know why the voice coach does this and I guess I find it quite fun at times.

The class door suddenly opened revealing Freddy Greendale. He held a blue green paper and handed it to Mrs. Rodrigues.

"Sorry I'm late Mrs. Rodrigues, I was at the counselors again." He said and took his seat next to me.

"It's alright Mr. Greendale." She put his pass on her table and then climbed on her table to sit on it. "Well, I might as well assign this project to you now. The voice warm ups definitely didn't go right, but eventually you'll get used to it." she sighed deeply.

"But, Mrs. Rodrigues, it's the second day of school, why do we have one so early?" Freddy asked as he raised his hand.

"Good question Freddy, well, I'm going to have you all be in groups of two. The project is that you and your partner are going to communicate and practice a single song to sing together. I'm going to grade you on your talent and on how well you could sync your voices together. It won't be on for a few months, so I'm telling you this now so that you could get practicing. The way you will be judged and how you're going to perform it is going to be told when I have the final date up."

'Now I definitely wished I didn't take this class as one of my electives. It looks so hard! Ugh, I might even have to break out of my fake voice act and pull on my real voice.' I shook my head and scratched my forehead.

"You have a question there Miss Stewart?" Mrs. Rodrigues asked, as she noticed me shaking my head continuously.

"No Mrs. Rodrigues." I replied and put my head down.

"Now, I will assign your groups. It will be a boy and girl act, so don't get mad if I put you up with someone you don't like. There will be a few groups that will be just female, for the lack of boy participants in this class. Anyway, we'll start from the front row." She said and pointed at a girl and boy.

I was staring at the black board as my eyelids kept on dropping and I was ready to fall asleep when I heard my name being called.

"Miley Stewart and Freddy Greendale."

"What?" I shot up from my seat which caused many of my classmates to stare at me.

"Is there a problem Miss Stewart?" She asked and I shook my head.

"No Mrs. Rodrigues, nothing at all." I smiled at her and she raised her eyebrows.

"Maybe you could learn from Mr. Greendale here about how to sing. He's really talented, and you could probably learn something from him about how to reach notes and such." Mrs. Rodrigues said and I blushed. She actually remembers me singing so badly when she subbed for my music teacher last year.

"Oh, Mrs. Rodrigues, you're mistaken Miley here can reach her notes perfectly, I heard her sing in the auditorium yesterday." Freddy said and I glared at him.

"No I can't." My face grew even more red. I can't believe he's saying this!

"Really now?" Mrs. Rodrigues said ignoring me. "When I last hear her sing, she hit many bad notes, are you sure it was her?" Mrs. Rodrigues asked and he nodded.

"I saw her and I am sure that it is her." He smiled.

He has so much confidence, if only I had that in me then I could tell and show many people my talent. But for now, I can't because no one is supposed to know that I can sing. I swear, if Freddy didn't seem like a scary person, I would've slapped him.

"Well, we'll see that when we have this little project done, now shall we?" Mrs. Rodrigues asked nodding in my way.

"Uhh, sure?" I said sounding unsure about this all. It was like he was challenging her saying and she was gladly accepting the challenge. Boy this class is going to be hectic.

"Why'd you say that?" I whispered to Freddy still wanting to know why he backed me up like that.

"You are a good singer, I don't know why she said you were bad, well she implied it, but when I heard you, and your voice was so sweet-"

"Don't you get it?" I cut him off. "I suck! That is why Mrs. Rodrigues said that. I can't sing Freddy, so stop saying that I can." I hissed. That was the first time I ever blew up at someone I didn't even know.

He frowned and faced forward. I definitely know I did something bad just by the way he acted for the rest of the class. I regret saying those things to him in the first place. I hope he isn't too mad at me.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------

I was sitting at my desk at home waiting for one of Jake's oh-so cute text messages he usually sends me around this time, but I didn't get anything. I waited forever, but then eventually I didn't receive anything. I thought maybe he just forgot or is too busy, but I just didn't understand because he used to have time for me back then.

Here I go obsessing again, but I don't know. I opened my cell phone and looked through the text messages just incase I missed it, but I didn't. I didn't receive any new text messages at all today, except one from Lilly saying that she wasn't going to ride home with me since her mom is going to pick her up.

A knock came from the door and I spun around in my seat seeing Luann there.

"What, no TDA for once?" She joked and came into the room to sit down on my bed.

TDA, also known as telephone display of affection, is something Luann made up when she caught me making kissing noises on the phone with Jake. It was hilarious, Jake was saying something like he misses kissing me and that the person he had to kiss in the movie had bad breath, so yeah, I was just making fun of him.

"No Luann, he hasn't called nor text me since yesterday. I'm kind of nervous, I mean, today he was supposed to shoot that scene where he's going to kiss that girl with bad breath. It's the last scene he has to shoot for the movie and then they'll let him go, but I'm just afraid that something happened between them." I said as I set my phone down on the table.

She walked over to me and patted my head. "I really doubt he would be doing anything bad with the girl. Look at you, you're adorable! He would never do that Miley, you should know that. After what happened last year, he only wanted to be with you. You two did have those misunderstandings, but I really doubt that he'll do that" She smiled at me and then sat on the handles of my chair.

"Yeah I know, I'm being paranoid again, but yesterday, while I was talking to him, he said he was coming home soon and that he had to tell me something important. I couldn't help but worry you know?" I shrugged and frowned. I see this going no where at all.

"Yeah, I know what you mean. Just relax Miley, be happy that he's going to come back soon." She hugged me and got off from the armrest of the chair. "I have some history homework calling for me right now. I'll see you at din din." She walked out of my room and closed my door.

I sound so desperate to talk to Jake and it's just so sad. I've never felt like this before and it's just so amazing on how I can hold on this long, especially when people say that long distance relationships don't work, when, actually, it just makes it strong.

I was just about ready to give up on my cell phone when it started to ring.

"Jake?" I asked as I answered it.

"Uhh, no, Freddy, Freddy Greendale." the person on the other line said.

I was a bit shocked at first. How did he get my cell phone number?

"Oh, how did you get my number?" I asked as my heart raced. Is he a stalker or something? And I thought that he was mad at me for snapping at him this afternoon.

"I asked Mrs. Rodrigues." He said.

I remembered that yesterday we had to fill out these little note cards and we had to put our phone number and address and whatnot on it for emergencies. But I thought it was all confidential. How did he get Mrs. Rodrigues to give it to him?

"Really? Oh…" I leaned back into my chair and waited for him to continue on talking. I was bored of him, he irritates me, and I'm deathly afraid of him finding out my secret after he caught me yesterday.

"Yeah, I asked her if I could have it so that we could get started on the project right away. I over heard her talking to another music teacher about it and she said that the best singer gets to be in the talent show all schools compete in at the end of the term. isn't that exciting?" His voice wasn't dull like how it sounds like in school, but it was happier than usual. Maybe it wouldn't be so bad working with him after all.

"Sure, I guess… but I really doubt I have the right voice. Even Mrs. Rodrigues hates my voice." I sighed deeply and closed my eyes. "And the project thing isn't even due for another few months. Why work on it now when we have forever to practice for it?" I asked and it was his turn to sigh.

"I guess I want us to be perfect. I want our voices to tune in good with each other. Your voice is pure talent. It's just so perfect and I love it. The way you sang that song in the auditorium, it was just so beautiful, and you probably think I'm not straight now, by the way I described your singing, it just moved me. I guess it's also the fact that you sound exactly my favorite singer." He chuckled.

I was flattered that he loves my singing so much, but it was only because I sounded like his favorite singer, probably like Hannah Montana. Only her/my true fans would notice that I sound exactly like her if they really did listen to me when I randomly sing to myself while walking the halls.

"Thanks, that's the sweetest thing anyone ever said to me." I smiled. "Don't worry, you sound perfectly straight to me." I laughed and he laughed with me.

"Okay good. Now, I would just like to set a schedule for the songs I want to perform with you. I just hope you're not like the stage fright kind of people. If you are, say it now and I'll probably help you get rid of it." He offered.

Although he couldn't see me, I shook my head. "Don't worry, I'm not the type that gets stage fright, trust me." I silently laughed at myself.

"Okay good, how about tomorrow after school, we hang out for a bit and look for a few songs together that we could sing?" He suggested.

"Hold on, let me check my schedule." I got off my chair and walked toward my closet. I opened it up and entered the Hannah closet. I went to the wall which had the markings to the events coming up for this month. I have this whole week off which means tomorrow after school, I'll be hanging out with Mr. Greendale.

"I'm clear for tomorrow so we could look for some songs, I guess." I shrugged. I still don't get why he wants to practice this even if we had a long time to practice.

"Okay good. I'll see you tomorrow in music then Miss Stewart?" He said and I chuckled.

"Sure Mr. Greendale. I'll see you tomorrow." I hung up on him and sat on my couch I had in the Hannah closet. That talk with him somewhat relieved me. I guess he's not that bad, but it's still not stopping me from finding out more about this boy. He's so mysterious and the more I get into it, the more I want to find out about him.

**A/N **okay, so sorry it took me forever in a year to update. I was somewhat stuck. Anyway, hope you liked this chapter!

TDA (telephone display of affection) came from my friend when my other friend was making kissing noises on her phone to her boyfriend who lives on a different island. LOL it's kinda weird.

Thanks to those who are reading and reviewing this :D


	4. Just Like A Stalker

**A/N **LOL don't worry y'all **_Jake _**(ZOMG) is coming in soon hehe. Just remember that he's still in Romania. He's going to be in here _really_ _soon _LOL

**Chapter 4**

**Just Like A Stalker**

I was getting ready for school thinking about the talk I had with Freddy last night. Although he scares me, maybe I should consider doing some investigation into finding out more about him just before our little thing after school.

"Miley, hurry the heck up." Jackson shouted from outside my door and hit my door.

"I'm almost finished!" I shouted and I pulled my hair in a tight pony tail. I over looked at how I dressed: pants, a striped pink collared neck shirt, and some shoes.

I took my book bag on the ground and headed out my door. Once I got downstairs, everyone was there already and waiting for me.

"Good morning." I smiled and they said it back.

"Let's go." Jackson got up from where he was sitting and took his keys that were on the coffee table.

We all went out to the car and started to drive off to school.

Maybe Jackson knew more things of Freddy then he let on. I wonder if he knows any of Freddy's classes.

"Hey Jackson, you know Greendale?" I asked and looked at him.

His eyes were concentrated on the road and he was quiet. He's always like this when he's driving; he doesn't like to get distracted because he's too afraid he'll end up crashing his car… again.

"What about him?" He said.

"Do you know anything more about him other than the fact that he flunked the 8th grade?" I asked and he loosened up a bit.

"Well, there was this thing going around that he fought with a teacher while we were suspended and that the teacher quit after he found out Greendale was coming back." He answered and drove into the school parking area. He was looking for parking when I thought of another question.

"Do you know what classes he has?" I sat up in my seat as he found a parking.

"All I know is that he's in my first period, which is Spanish. Why do you want to know this anyway?" He asks and I shrugged. I might as well tell him about after school since he is my ride home.

"I have a thing to do with him after school so I won't be able to go home until I'm done." I bit my lip afraid of how he was going to react with this news. I just hope he doesn't get mad.

"What the hell? Remember you're supposed to tell us these things ahead of time? Remember last year…"

"Don't you dare bring up last year." I hissed and shot him a dirty look. "And I actually trust him okay? I've been alone with him before and I highly doubt he would try anything. Just trust me for once and don't tell dad. I'm going to be in school anyway so just tell dad I had to stay after school with a teacher, a trustworthy teacher that is." I said. I hated lying to my dad, but I really had to do this or I would fail and so far, Freddy is the only guy in school other than my friends and family, that know about me.

"I swear, you make the stupidest decisions ever." He grumbled as he got out of the car.

I got out the car and started to walk toward the school with Oliver, Lilly, and Luann walking behind me. They got out long before Jackson and I started our tiny argument, I guess they thought it would've become even bigger.

Jackson slowed down a bit and started to talk to my friends in a soft voice, but I still could hear him.

"Keep an eye out for her please, I really don't want her to get hurt by this dude, I really don't trust him one bit." He whispered.

"Sure, anything." Oliver said.

"Don't worry about it, I'm sure she'll be safe." Lilly said.

"Okay, well I'll see you all after school." Jackson lastly said and bolted past me and ran into the school.

"He acts so differently ever since that whole problem happened last year." Luann said quietly.

"Well, he was shocked, I would be too if I was him. You're just lucky they forgave you, especially Miley." Lilly whispered back.

Even though they think I couldn't hear them, I could. They weren't going a good job keeping their voices down, especially with the students around us talked, their voices came louder.

I stopped dead in my tracks and turned around. They stopped talking and stared at me.

"I'm going off for a while, I'll see you all after school." I smiled and they nodded. I was getting tired of them talking behind my back, why can't they just forget about the past?

I turned back around and walked off. I was going straight for my first period, which was biology, when I passed by the counselors. I looked inside while passing and saw Freddy Greendale talking to Mrs. McCann, which was one of the counselors. He was nodding and smiling and she was smiling too. I just wonder what they were talking about. I went inside the room and walked to the bulletin board to see if there was anything on it while listening to Freddy and Mrs. McCann talk.

"Freddy, you know that you shouldn't be doing things like that, but considering your past, it's a good start." Mrs. McCann said sounding worried.

"I know, but it's hard. Having everyone in school think you're a monster and spread rumors about you really does suck. I wouldn't be surprised if my partner doesn't come after school to go over these songs for music class." Freddy's voice sounded disappointed. Maybe he wasn't such a bad guy after all.

"Hey, when are you due?" I hear a voice beside me say.

I looked up and a girl was staring at me. I looked at her, completely confused and she was looking at a piece of paper I pretended to be reading for the past few minutes.

I looked at the paper and carefully read it to myself. My eyes widened when I finished reading the piece of paper. It was one of those teen pregnancy things where if you're pregnant and you don't know what to do bulletins. I blushed and looked back at the girl.

"I'm not pregnant." I said and blushed.

She blushed as well and covered her mouth. "I'm so sorry! It's not that I thought you were pregnant or anything because you're really skinny, it's just most people who look at those things are, I mean I looked at it when… Well, never mind." She smacked herself on her forehead and smiled.

"It's okay, haha, I was just…" I thought for an excuse to use on why I was looking at it. "a friend of mine sort of… and yeah."

"It's okay, you don't need to explain!" She giggled. "By the way, I'm Aimee Guzman."

"I'm Miley Stewart."

"You're not Jackson's sister, are you?" She suddenly asks and I nod.

"Yup, he's my brother." I sighed. "Why do you ask?"

"No reason at all." She shrugged and started to talk about something when I saw Mrs. McCann and Freddy come out of Mrs. McCann's office.

"I suggest you take a good walk and don't worry about anything." She said and went back inside her office.

Freddy was about to pass by us and I looked down. I didn't want him to see me, but who couldn't see me, I was near the entrance of the office which was next to Mrs. McCann's office.

"Hey Freddy." Aimee said and he stopped in front of us.

"Hi Aimee." He looked at Aimee and then looked at me. "And Miley."

I looked up at him and he was smiling at me.

"Hey." I said and smiled back at him. I was debating whether or not to leave. I still needed to find out his schedule and if he was safe enough to hang out with him and I know I wouldn't be able to do that if I just stood here. Maybe I could ask Mrs. McCann if he was safe enough. She has seen him almost everyday since school started and school started just a few days ago.

He looked a bit flustered, but happy at the same time. Maybe he was afraid that I heard something I wasn't supposed to hear? "I'll see you in music, are you going to be there after school?" He asked.

"Err yeah, I just asked my brother if it was alright and he said yeah." I crossed my arms over my chest and looked at Aimee. She looked kind of uncomfortable, just like she wanted to leave.

"Okay, I'll see you two later then. Bye." He looked back and forth from me and Aimee for a second before he finally decided to leave.

"So you're tight with Freddy?" Aimee finally said after a few seconds of silence.

"Well, no. we're just doing this for a project and I don't really want to do it, but I have to. You close with him?" I ask, hoping that she was, maybe I could leech off some answers from her about Freddy.

"I guess you could say that. But not as much as before." She sighed and shrugged.

"Ohh." I replied. Maybe they used to date that's why she was so weird when she talked to him.

"Oh don't worry, we're not that close. We used to be best friends, but some stuff happened last year." She said as if she could read my mind. "Anyway, he's not a bad guy if you're afraid to hang out with him after school. Trust me."

"Really?" I lightened up a bit and she nodded. "Do you think I could as you a few questions about him then?" I ask and she laughed.

"Sure."

--------------------------------------------------------------------

The rest of the morning I was talking to Aimee about Freddy, like what his classes were, how he's like, what he likes to do on his free time, and where he hang out after school and during lunch. She answered them without asking me why. I guess she could tell that I really needed to know this so that I could watch out for myself. The only thing she asked me was that if what happened between me and Matt last year was true. I told her yeah, and she was just shocked that a teacher would do that.

Anyway, we just instantly clicked and I found out that she has had the biggest crush on my brother since we moved here which is why she knew that Jackson had a sister. She said she used to be so obsessed over him, but she eventually got over it. She's in the same grade as him and she used to date Freddy which is why she knew a lot of things about him. Maybe I could seriously learn more about Freddy from Aimee and the shocking thing is, I think I'm starting to get obsessed with finding out these things about him.

--------------------------------------------------------------------

It was after my first period when I rushed to the Spanish class Jackson was in to see if Freddy was really in there. He really was and he was taking his sweet time getting out. I followed him to his second period, since Aimee didn't know what he had, and he had the class right next to my class. Thank gosh, I thought I was going to be late.

He had World History with Mr. Sing and I had US History with Ms. Luther. I watched him go inside the class and take his seat between two guys. They shook hands and started to talk like they were best friends.

I stared at him for a while, watching his every move, when I remembered that I had to get into class before I get late. I ran right into my class just before the late bell rang. I took a seat next to the door so that I could leave class early and follow Mr. Greendale around.

As soon as second period was over, there was recess, so once I left the classroom, I followed Freddy everywhere. He talked to a few people and shook hands with them. He even hugged a couple of girls. If he was so popular, why don't I even know him?

He was at his locker when a girl came up to him. Once he saw her, he smiled and started to talk to her. I walked closer to him, practically went to the locker close to him and listened.

"Come on Michelle, I wouldn't do that even if you paid me to." He laughed and lightly pushed the girl on her shoulder.

"Hey, a guy isn't supposed to hit a girl!" She exclaimed and laughed. "Anyway, please consider supporting the drama club and try out for the next play?" She asked as Freddy closed his locker.

"I'll think about it. I have to go to the counselors, bye Mich Mich." He said and hugged her.

'Hmm… he sounds pretty safe to me…' I said to myself and as soon as I couldn't see him, I walked up to the girl he was talking to. She was at her own locker and her back was faced to me. She was too busy to notice me so I tapped her on the shoulder.

She turned around and smiled at me. "Hi, am I blocking your locker or something?" She asked and I shook my head.

"No, no I was just wondering if you knew Freddy Greendale." I said. As soon as she heard his name, her face brightened up.

"Yeah, he's a pretty close friend of mine. He's so cute!" She started to giggle and shook her head. "Anyway, what about him?"

"I know this might sound awkward, but I was just wondering if he was, you know, safe to hang out with and all that." I started to blush and she laughed.

"Of course he is, he's like, one of the safest dudes to hang out with. If you're ever in trouble, he likes to help you out. Anyway, what is this for?" She asked out of curiosity. I smiled and told her my reasons on why I asked her that. All she did was laugh and told me that he was safe. Maybe it would be alright to hang out with him after school.

Soon it was music class and I sat at my desk waiting for him to come in. Today, Mrs. Rodrigues wanted us to look for some music and let us listen to some music she approved. It was all kinds of music and the only type she didn't approve was hip-hop rap. I don't understand why because rap and hip-hop is music. I guess she just wants it to not get out of hand and swear or something.

About a half an hour later, Freddy came walking through the doors with a greenish blue slip in his hands.

"Sorry-" He started, but Mrs. Rodrigues stopped him.

"Save it Mr. Greendale, I talked with Mrs. McCann and she told me why you keep on seeing her during this time. Just get with your partner and start working." She stated and Freddy walked over to me. He sat down next to me and smiled.

"Hey." He said and turned to me.

"Hi." I smiled and looked down at my desk. I had lyrics to this song called Suddenly that Mrs. Rodrigues passed out for us to see one of the types of songs she wanted us to sing.

"I've been hearing things…" He started and I looked at him again. His grin was wider than normal and he was nodding like a maniac.

"What kind of things?" I asked and he started to laugh.

"If you wanted to know some stuff about me, you could've just asked me."

I felt my face turn red and he gripped on my shoulder.

"It's okay, I know how you feel. I wouldn't trust me if I was someone, but yeah, I understand if you feel unsafe around me. I do ha-"

"No, I'm going so don't worry. I was just making sure because I'm not really allowed to be alone with guys ever since… this thing happened." I took a deep breath and looked back at the paper Mrs. Rodrigues passed out to us.

"Okay, I understand, but next time all you had to do was ask and not act just like a stalker to find out information about me."

I looked from the corner of my eye and he was still grinning like mad at me.

"Sorry…" I said under my breath and finally went back to my own little world.

**A/N **Ohh by the way, do you all have any song suggestions for Miley and Freddy to look at? LOL. What's a good song to sing to? Hmm…

Okay, I need your help. LOL this sounds weird. Anyway, I may upload another fanfic soon since one of the fics that I'm writing is almost over. Which would you choose, a Jiley fic or a Loliver fic to read?

**Next Chapter: **It's time to pick out some music and someone comes…


	5. Hanging with Freddy

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Hannah Montana or the songs used in this fanfic.

* * *

**A/N **Hmm, to all of you who asked when Jake was coming back, I'd have to say… if you really got my hints from the last chapter, when Jake is coming back XP (note the ZOMG really soon parts LOL and the _littlebig _hint I gave at the A/N at the end of the chapter) 

**Chapter 5**

**Hanging With Freddy**

I was in the front of the school talking with Jackson about me staying after school with Freddy. He really wanted to see if I would be safe here and I told him multiple times that I would.

"Miley, seriously, I know this guy and I hear he's bad." Jackson said, still trying to get me to change my mind and leave Freddy here.

"Jackson, I know what I'm doing. Why can't you trust me?" I asked. After asking a few people if Freddy was safe, all of them said he was.

"Because…" He started, but I knew where this was leading up to.

"Jackson, I really doubt someone would try and rape someone in school Just don't worry about it okay?" I said and hugged him. "Just bring everyone home and I'll see you later tonight." I said and left him before he could stop me any longer.

I looked back at him just before going into the building of the school, and saw him walking to his car. I sighed in relief. At least he finally gave up on trying to get me home.

I entered the building and went straight for Mrs. Rodrigues room, which was the first music room. He wasn't in there, but I heard music coming from the second music room. I walked down the hall and heard the music getting louder.

Once I got there, I saw Freddy on the piano playing a song. I slowly got into the class, closing the door behind me quietly and went to sit down at a desk as he played the song.

_I always thought I would stand on my own  
Climb a mountain top all alone  
Relying, depending on no one  
Now look at what you've done_

He was midst of the song when he started to sing with so much passion. I'd say it was probably the bridge of the song, but the way he sang it was completely breathtaking. He had such a deep voice, better than most that I've heard, but the song he was singing, why was he even singing it?

_Now I can't go on without you  
I'm naked, I can't fake it.  
I'm not that strong without you  
Never thought I could love you the way I do._

He stopped playing as he sang the last few words.

Wow. He loves someone, but who could it be? This was probably another mystery that I had to solve. Who is the real Freddy Greendale? Who is the person inside of him? From what I gathered earlier in the day, he was a really good guy that everyone liked. He doesn't seem dangerous. Maybe he's just lonely?

"Hey, how long have you been there?" I hear him say and I shook my head, to get me to stop thinking like this.

"I just got here." I smiled and got up from the table. "Mrs. Rodrigues is right though, you're a really good singer."

"Not as good as you." He grinned and signaled for me to come. "Come here, I have some song you'd probably want to see."

I walked over to the piano. I remembered the last time I was in here, was when I had my little break down and Mrs. Ryan, Jake's mom, came to comfort me. I told her about my identity then and he wasn't that shocked. I haven't seen her since Jake left, but maybe I get to see her again when Jake comes home in two days.

He handed me three sheets of paper, which was three different songs. I read the titles in my head and shrugged. It wasn't much of my taste, one of them was a sappy love song, another one was just too slow, and the last one was too hard and required a lot of air when singing.

"I'm don't really like these, sorry." I handed the lyrics back to him and he frowned.

"Just try singing this one." He pointed to the first one and I sighed. I remembered watching the movie to which this song was from. It was from one of my favorite singers, but I wasn't too fond of this song.

"Fine." I said and started off with my fake voice. He scrunched face and he put his hand up to stop me from singing.

"Sing for real." He said.

I sighed. He knows of me faking my voice. "I can't sing."

"Yes you can, now sing." He crossed his arms and waited for me expectantly.

I rolled my eyes and sang a bit better than my fake voice, but I still had it on. I sang a few verses, soon stopping not able to handle the song. I shook my head. "I really don't like it." I sighed.

"Sorry, I just thought you'd like them." He put them in a folder that was on the piano bench and stood up.

"Do you have any more lyrics?" I asked and he nodded.

"Back in the auditorium. I hand out there most of the time with the drama department so I leave most of my stuff there." He said. He gathered his thing, which was on the table beside the piano and put on his bag.

We walked out of the class together and went to the auditorium for the other lyrics. As we got there, a few of the drama people were there for a meeting. We went through the back way, but I overheard them talking about a play they were going to do in a few months.

We behind the curtains and there was a table with a folder on it. There were two chairs in front of the table and Freddy sat on one of them. He opened the folder, and brought out about eight sheets of paper.

"Here, maybe you like one of these." He handed them to me and I looked through them.

My face lit up. They were _way _better than the one's he had at the music room. I pulled out five of the eight sheets and gave the three back to him.

"I really like these." I smiled and read through the lyrics.

"Really?" I nodded and looked at him. He grinned and dropped the sheets on the table.

"I really like these too, but I just thought you were… that type of person that would probably like those other songs."

"Well, everyone is different. I have a lot of different taste in music." I said and looked at another song.

"Okay, well I shouldn't have judged you like that." He laughed.

"It's alright." I laughed. "At least there isn't a song from _High School Musical_, like W_hat I've Been Looking For _or anything." (I don't mean that, I **love _High School Musical_** and I **love _What I've Been Looking For_**, so sorry if I offend you or anything)

"Hey, I really like that movie. I find it amazing how everyone just goes in the cafeteria and sing and dance confessing their guilty pleasure."

"Haha, yeah, it's a good movie." I smiled.

He sighed deeply. "Oh shoot, I'll be right back; I'm going to go to my locker to get something." He said and quickly walked away.

We just got here, and now he wants to go to his locker. What a weird person. I shook my head and looked at the first song. It was called _I Really Don't Think So_. I haven't heard this song in a really long time; I just find it hard to believe that he actually had this song.

I started to bob my head as I read the lyrics to myself. It has been a while since I heard it. Maybe I should sing it.

Soon enough, I started to sing the lyrics with my real voice.

_I don't need a ring on my finger  
I kinda like being single  
Commitment don't fit me  
It bit me one time  
And I still don't know_

_Why does everything have to be a love thing  
Think of all the sorrows that love brings  
Is it where you really wanna go  
No, I really don't think so_

I smiled remembering what this song took a big affect on me when I first heard it. It was like, when I was 6th grade or something and it was my most favorite song ever. I never knew what this song meant before, but now that I know, I feel less stupid. Then again, if I do end up singing this song for this project, it would sound kind of weird.

"Why is it that when I'm gone, you decide to sing like that?" I hear Freddy say behind me, making me jump from my place.

I patted my chest and shot him a dirty look. "Never do that again." I gasped and tried to relax.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to do that." He chuckled. "So, you like being single eh?" He asked and I rolled my eyes.

"That was in the lyrics."

He laughed and dropped his folder on the table.

He was looking for his own music sheets when I realized that this area is too public. I don't even know who else might've heard me while I was singing. Maybe going to his house would be a good idea. I could learn more about him and see what kind of environment he lived in.

"Freddy, do you think we could go to your house and practice this?" I asked and he shook his head.

"My house… isn't really a good place right now. Why do you want to practice somewhere else?" He simply replied and closed his folder holding up his sheets.

I thought for a second trying to think of a good excuse on why I wanted to go somewhere else. I couldn't just say, "Oh, I wanted to go because I don't want anyone to hear me sing and say I sound familiar and eventually people would know." That would be stupid and people would know then.

"Because I don't want anyone to bother us when we're practicing. I know we have a really long time till we have to be serious about this, but I really don't want anyone to hear us." I smiled. That sounded pretty right.

He sighed and put his papers in his folder.

"Let's go to your house then." He said and I was a bit shocked.

"Really?" I asked and he nodded.

"Yeah, you want more privacy, I get it, and I somewhat think that the only reason why you sing with a fake voice is because you're afraid to let anyone hear how good you are." He smiled.

'Close enough.' I said to myself and lightly chuckled. "Yeah, exactly, I guess you could say that. You really want to go to my house?" I asked and he nodded.

"If it means more practice time, then of course I would. Just, it takes a while to get from here to my house." I put together my own things and opened my bag to put the songs sheets in.

"Okay, then we'll use my car." He took out his keys from his pocket.

"Sure, why not." I said in an uneasy tone. The last time I rode with a guy I had just met in a car was with Matt. I'm a bit nervous, but I guess this is the only way that will work. I have to learn to trust him when trusting is hard to do after someone made you lose their trust in a very wrong way.

We started off from here to his car, and surprisingly, he had a red Toyota Tacoma.

"Nice truck." I said once I got in.

"Thank you, haha, it's my dad's I had to borrow it for today." He replied and started to drive.

I gave him directions to my house and within 10 minutes, we got there.

"I thought you said you lived far away?" He said as he got out of the car.

"Well I do." I laughed and we walked to the front of the house.

"This is not far compared to where I live, okay?"

"Where _do _you live?"

"Somewhere, you'll find out one day." He smirked and I opened the front of the door.

I entered the house, expecting for someone to be in there, but there wasn't anyone there. Where the heck is everybody?

"Luann? Jackson? Are you guys here?" I called, but no one answered. "Oh well." I set my things down on the coffee table and looked at Freddy. He looked around the room, studying everything before he came to sit down next to me.

"You alright?" I asked and he nodded.

"You just have a really nice house." He replied and set his things down.

We were quiet for a while when he continued to look around the room. What was in here that's making him look so amazed? I asked myself and shook my head. Maybe it's a guy thing. I smiled to myself opened my folder which I put the music sheets in earlier.

"So then," I said trying to gain his attention, "_All I Ask of You_, _Anywhere_, _Anytime_, _I Really Don't Think So_, and _Timeless_. Who knew you were a big musical person." I said noticing the three songs that were from those movies.

"Yeah, it's my guilty pleasure." He laughed and lightly pushed my shoulder. "I have more lyrics at home, I just wanted to see if there were any from the eleven songs I showed you today."

"Maybe another time I could see the rest." I nodded.

Then there was that stupid awkward silence.

"So…" He started and I lifted my gaze from the music sheets to him.

"Yeah?" I asked and he laced his hands together.

"You probably know what happened to me last year, which is why you were sneaking around like that." He said and I sighed.

"Actually, I have no clue on what happened to you last year. I was su-" I quickly stopped myself from saying suspended. He didn't need to know that about me, if he was one of the people who haven't heard about me yet. "I wasn't in school at that time because of this incident that happened. Why, how did you get suspended? I've heard many things, but then I could never find out the truth in what happened." I said. I finally could find out some things about this guy, I just hope it isn't as bad as what most of the people said.

"Well, you must've heard that I was in a fight with a teacher." He started and I nodded.

"Okay, that is entirely true." He took a deep breath. "It started when-"

"We're home!" I hear the door open. I looked away from Freddy and at the front door to the people piling in the living room.

"Hey you guys." I said and Jackson looked at Luann, giving her a weird look, which made her go back outside

"Where is Luann going?" I asked and he shrugged, but smiled.

"Hi Miley, Freddy." He nodded at Freddy once he noticed that he was there. "So that was your truck that was outside."

"Yup, we just came back here because Miley didn't want anyone to hear her sing. She sings really nice, but I guess she's too shy."

Jackson laughed. "Miles, a good singer? She sings horribly."

"If you say so." Freddy mumbled feeling quite uncomfortable.

"Anyway, hey Miles, guess what?" Jackson said and I stared at him blankly. He looked at the door, signaling someone or thing to come inside.

"What?" I asked and soon, Luann, Lilly, and Oliver came inside of the house.

They looked like they were blocking something, but once they fully entered the house, they parted revealing the one person I thought I wouldn't see for another two days.

"Oh my gosh, Jake!" I screamed and ran around the couch jumping into his arms, giving him a big hug.

**A/N **OMG Jake is finally back!

So, apparently, everyone wants a Jiley fic. I'll see what I can do :D


	6. Jake's Back

**A/N **Sorry I didn't update for a while, I was caught up making a new video LOL

**Recap**

"_Anyway, hey Miles, guess what?" Jackson said and I stared at him bluntly. He looked at the door, signaling someone or thing to come inside._

"_What?" I asked and soon, Luann, Lilly, and Oliver came inside of the house._

_They looked like they were blocking something, but once they fully entered the house; they parted revealing the one person I thought I wouldn't see for another two days._

"_Oh my gosh, Jake!" I screamed and ran around the couch jumping into his arms, giving him a big hug. _

**Chapter 6**

**Jake's Back**

"Oh my gosh, Jake!" I screamed and ran around the couch jumping into his arms, giving him a big hug.

"Hey Miley." He grinned giving me a kiss on the cheek.

"What are you doing here? You're supposed to be in Romania." I pulled away and looked at him. He looked completely different. His facial expressions looked older and strong, his hair became longer, he became taller, and over all, he just looked… hot.

"I had my last shooting and I just wanted to leave. I really wanted to see you Miley, I really missed you." He said and took my hands.

"Aww!" I smiled and hugged him once again. It really felt good being in his arms once again. I guess it is true when people say a long distance relationship does make the bond stronger.

He held onto me tightly and kissed my forehead. I pressed my forehead into his chest and wrapped my arms around his waist.

"You look really nice. It's been so long." He whispered in my ear.

"You look really nice too." I sighed. He smelled really good. I just can't believe it; Jake is really here and with me.

"Miley?" Lilly said and lifted my head from his chest.

I looked at her. "Yeah?" I asked and she pointed at the couch.

I looked behind me, letting go of Jake and saw Freddy staring at me. I can't believe for the past few minutes, I forgot that Freddy was there!

"Ohh, sorry Freddy." I blushed and let go of Jake.

"Who is this?" Jake asked as he ran his hand through his hair.

"Jake, that's my music partner Freddy Greendale, Freddy, this is-"

"The famous Jake Ryan." Freddy stood up and walked over to us. He shook Jake's hand and Jake smiled.

"Hey dude."

"So, shouldn't you be meeting some fans or signing autographs or something?" Freddy suddenly says and I giggled.

"He's-" I started, but Jake took over.

"I just wanted to meet up with my girlfriend you know? It's been six long months." Jake wrapped his arm around my shoulder and I blushed. I'm still a bit shy when it comes to opening up to our relationship.

"Ohh, so you're dating." Freddy smiled at me and Jake.

"Yeah, for about a year now." I replied and shrugged his arm off feeling slightly uncomfortable. Freddy is here, and I'm supposed to be practicing with him, but Jake's here and I want to spend time with him. What should I do?

"That's cool." He looked at me. "Isn't it hard dating someone famous? I mean, you see all these girls crowding around him and asking him for autographs and what not, doesn't it bother you?" Freddy asked me and I was shocked at that question.

"Umm why?" I asked. Why would he ask a question like that?

"Well, you hear of these famous people dating normal regular people and it usually doesn't work out." Then he looked at Jake. "I thought you had that thing with Hannah Montana Jake?" Freddy suddenly asks. What's up with him and these personal questions?

"What do you mean?" Jake said and tilted his head a bit.

"Well, from what I recall, just a few months before the beginning of your freshman year, you were caught kissing Hannah Montana. I'd think you were going to date her from all those rumors flying around about you and her." Freddy put his index finger on his temple and lightly tapped it. (Kiss happened in _Pick One_)

'He actually remembers that happening?' My eyes widened. That was so long ago, wow. He must really love Hannah Montana.

"Uhh, well, we decided that maybe it's better off if we were just friends." He said sounding slightly irritated. I could feel him feeling uncomfortable and afraid that he would accidentally slip out about my secret.

"Oh, okay." He sighed in relief. He went back to the coffee table and gathered his things, "I should be going. You'd probably want to talk with your boyfriend. It has been a long time, like he said. We'll just practice another time." He walked toward the door and I went over to him.

"I'm sorry Freddy; I knew you wanted to practice. I didn't know that this was going to happen." I said sounding sympathetic as I opened the door for him.

"No it's alright, I'll see you tomorrow. Bye." He smiled and walked off to his big red pickup truck.

I felt hands on my waist and something soft press against my neck.

I turned my head seeing Jakes lips glued to my neck.

"What are you doing?" I giggled, pushing his hands off my waist and closed the door. He never did that before, ever.

"I'm just so happy to see you." He leaned forward, about to kiss me when Jackson started to talk.

"I'd be happier if you two did that somewhere else." Jackson made some puking noises and I rolled my eyes.

"You're so immature." I stuck my tongue out at him.

"Thank you very much, I really appreciate it." He did the same thing and sat down on the couch.

"Let's go upstairs to talk." I said and he nodded. I took Jake's hand and led him up the stairs to my room.

Once we got there he sat down at my bed and I sat next to him.

"Your room never changed." He smiled looking around my room, and put his hand over mine.

"Well, I like how it is." I replied and lay on my back. I stared at the ceiling and he lay down beside me.

"We have a lot of memories in here."

"Yup." I said remembering the last few times he came in here.

First time he came in here was when he slept over. That time he was telling me that he was an only child and then he admitted that he liked me. (Pick One) He was so sweet and it took guts for what he did. Then a few times after that just to talk hangout. The last time he came here was when Matt tried to rape me and Jake saved me. He brought me home and I practically begged him to stay over afraid that Matt was going to come and finish what he started. It was then I knew that he really care for me. (Don't Leave Me)

"Doesn't it feel weird that I'm back?" He asked and I turned at him, looking at him.

"Well, just a bit." I sighed. "Nothing bad or anything, but not seeing you for six months I guess I got used to it." He started to frown.

I laced my fingers with his. "Don't take this the wrong way, I missed you so much and I really do love you, but maybe, being away too long wasn't such a good idea. Text messaging and talking on the phone wasn't good. Mostly because of the stupid time difference. I missed a lot of the things we did before you left."

He scooted closer to me and moved his forehead against mine. "I know what you mean, phone kisses were nothing, that little arrow looking thing and threes weren't enough, and texting 143 just wasn't the same as the real thing." He moved his face closer to mine until our lips touched. It was only for a second until he pulled back. "And I definitely missed those." He smiled.

I blushed. It really has been a while since I did that to someone. I put my hand on his cheek and kissed him back. I grinned as I pulled away.

"Anyway, what's up with your partner dude?" He asked and I slightly shrugged.

"I have no clue. He's just strange. He got suspended right when we were, but then I never knew the whole story. He was about to tell me, but Jackson came in. Overall, he's a pretty cool person." I said and put my head on his shoulder.

"Well, to me, he seems like one of those obsessed fan boys." He said and I laughed. (Don't mean to offend anyone)

"Maybe he is, I don't know." I closed my eyes.

"So, what do you want to talk about? I can stay here all day if you like." He kissed my forehead.

"Hmm." I thought for a moment. "Why don't you tell me about Romania?" I asked and he laughed.

"Fine, I'll tell you." He sighed and started to tell me about filming, the actors and actresses that were in the movie, the directors, and the places. The way he described it sounded amazing. If only I could visit a place like that some time. It would probably be cool.

**A/N **How was it? Now that Jake's in the picture, I can add more stuff YAY! LOL. Sorry for the short chapter.

Thanks for reviewing and reading :D

Anonymous reviewer **_em_ **Thanks lol and I'll think about it. Since I just finished my after school classes, I can update more often. So I want to try and update three times a week or something lol. I dunno depends.


	7. Partners

**Chapter 7**

**Partners**

The next day at school, once everyone saw Jake, it was like the same old stuff all over again. Fan girls trying to get his attention whereas the boys wanted to hang out with him.

I left Jake at the main office as he as soon as his new crowd left him. He said he's going to try and be in as much classes as he could with me and I'm okay with that. Just as long as I could spend more time with him, then I'll be happier.

I was at my locker, getting my things for biology when Freddy came up to me.

"Hello Miley." He smiled and leaned against the locker next to me.

"Hey." I said and shoved my biology book into my bag and shut my locker closed.

I faced him and leaned against my own locker.

"Well, I was wondering if we could probably practice during the weekend or something…" He asked and I nodded.

"Sounds pretty good." I replied and watched as a person put up a flier on the bulletin board across of the hall.

Freddy walked over to the flier and read it.

"The school's homecoming rally is coming up. Nominations for court are going up and end on September 3rd.

"That's like, three weeks from now. When is the rally?" I asked and he fingered the piece of paper.

"September 21." He replied. "Are you going to try out?" He asked and I frantically shook my head.

"No way." I laughed. "I'm not pretty enough."

"I think you're prettier than all the other girls." He smirked and I felt my face heat up.

"Pfft, you think so?" I asked and he nodded. "Then you must be blind." I stuck my tongue at him.

"Come on, you're so cute, most girls would be jealous because of it." He winked and I rolled my eyes.

"Ugh, yeah right. Anyway, I have to go. I'll see you during music." I said and he sighed.

"Okay, see you in music." He smiled and I walked off.

I never really thought of it, but Freddy never came to talk to me like that before. Hmm, I wonder what's on his mind. Maybe I should do a little more snooping. I shrugged and entered my biology class.

---------------------------------------------------------------------

I didn't find Jake during my first two periods or recess; he must've been busy meeting up with all these people. Maybe he couldn't get into my classes. Ohh well, I knew he wouldn't be able to be in those classes anyway.

I was walking toward Oliver's locker, seeing both Lilly and Oliver wrapped up in a deep conversation. They were talking in hushed tones and once they saw me, they stopped talking.

"Hey guys, what are you all up to?" I asked and Lilly laughed.

"Nothing, we're just talking."

"Oh. Did you see Jake anywhere? I've been looking for him, but I couldn't find him." I said and Oliver shrugged.

"Yeah, he's still in the office." Oliver said.

They looked uncomfortable with me there so I decided to leave and go to class early.

I walked into my music class and found Mrs. Rodrigues writing down two dates on the board. The warning bell signaling everyone to go to class rang and I took my seat near the door. A few people were already in class and talking about Jake being here, typical.

As the students piled into the class, Freddy came in the class early for once.

"Hello." He smiled at me and took his seat next to me.

"Hey, you're here early for once." I chuckled and he grinned.

"Yeah, I didn't have to go to the counselors today. Did you get any song ideas for the project?" He asked and I shook my head.

"No way, I was too busy." I blushed. I spent the rest of the night talking to Jake, just catching up on what happened in the past few months. I didn't do any of my homework for my classes just because of Jake. Then again, it's really good seeing Jake.

"Mhmm, with Jake?" He asked and I felt my face turn even hotter.

"Uhh, yeah." I looked at my desk and he laughed.

"Don't need to be embarrassed." He said as I covered my red face, but it made me even more embarrassed.

"I'm not." I said and he laughed again.

"Yeah right, your face is totally red right now. He must've done something last night to get you like this."

I looked at him and he grinned. Was he assuming that I… "No, we didn't do anything bad! We just talked and it was nice." I smiled and he sighed.

"Okay, sorry. I just find it amazing that he's dating an ordinary girl when he could get any famous people out there. It's been somewhat my dream to date a really hot famous person like Hannah Montana." He chuckled.

"You must really like Hannah Montana."

He looked at me and nodded.

"She's amazing. I find her work so great. I would love to meet her one day." His smile grew.

"We-" I started, but Mrs. Rodrigues took over my voice.

"Good morning class, I would like to start off today with two dates I put up on the board." She said and we all groaned. We knew these dates were bad. She always starts things off with bad things and end with the easiest.

"Why do we have dates on the board and a project when school just started a few days ago?" A boy asked from the back.

"Well, Jeremy, it's good to warn you in the beginning. This project isn't even due until next month, which is why it has brought us to this topic." She took out a stick and pointed to the first date on the board.

"On August 31st you have-" The door opened and Mrs. Rodrigues stopped talking. Her attention went to the door as she got ready to scream to the one person that interrupted her speech.

"Oh my gosh, it's Jake Ryan!" A girl from the back shouted.

I looked at the door and felt myself smile. Jake came inside, holding his schedule in his hand and holding his backpack in his other hand. He saw me and winked at me before walking up to Mrs. Rodrigues.

"Hi, umm, I'm in this class." He said.

I could hear the other girls sigh and I rolled my eyes.

"Looks like we have our own celebrity joining my little class." Mrs. Rodrigues giggled and took his schedule from his hands.

'Whoa, she just laughed. For a mean scary teachers, she loves famous people.' I rolled my eyes and watched as Mrs. Rodrigues talked to Jake.

"Mr. Jake Ryan, we weren't expecting you to be back so soon after you did just finish working on the film you were working on in the last few weeks." Her eyebrows raised as she looked over his schedule. "If I wasn't mistaken, from what it says in the newspapers, the film you were in had just finished on Monday and we were expecting you back tomorrow. Today is Thursday, so you must've caught an early flight." She said and wrote down his name on a piece of paper on her desk.

"Yeah, I wanted to be back early, I missed home." He said and looked over at me and Freddy. Freddy smiled at him and he smiled back. He looked at me and mouthed out something I couldn't make out. I just smiled and he nodded.

"Okay, well Mr. Ryan, we were just about to get to this final project I have you all do with a partner." She looked around the class as she handed Jake his schedule.

"Who here doesn't have a partner?" She said and more than half the girls in the class raised their hands.

"I'm being serious, who doesn't have a partner?"

I looked behind me to see if anyone still had their hand up and a tiny girl with big glasses had her hand up. Her face was red and she put her head down.

"Okay Jake, meet your partner." Mrs. Rodrigues said as she pointed at the girl. There was an empty desk right next to her and Mrs. Rodrigues pointed to that seat. "Take the seat next to her please."

Jake frowned and walked to the seat. He sat down and Freddy raised his hand.

"Mrs. Rodrigues, maybe me and Jake could switch partners?" Freddy said and Mrs. Rodrigues raised her eyebrows.

"No, I want her to be with you. Why do you want to change partners?" She asked and he shrugged.

"Maybe Miley would like to be with him or something." He mumbled and Mrs. Rodrigues started to laugh.

"Ooh, I want to switch partners!" A girl said from the back. Soon a whole bunch of people started to talk, asking to switch partners when Mrs. Rodrigues finally raised her voice.

"Stop talking or I'll assign an even bigger project!" She screamed and everyone quieted down. She put her attention back to Freddy.

"Did she ask to change partners?" She then looked at me. "Just to be with the famous Jake Ryan huh? You must be a real big fan of his." She said to me and I blushed.

"No, she had nothing to do with this; I just thought she would feel more comfortable with him." He said.

She shook his head. "I think I'd be bothering Jake if I told him to switch partners with a lovestruck fan of his."

'What! Did she really just say that?' My face tuned a darker shade of red.

"No, it wouldn't bother me at all Mrs. Rodrigues, I really think I could work well with Miley." Jake said and Mrs. Rodrigues raised her hand.

"Enough of this, I will not allow you to change partners!" She barked and we stayed quiet. I felt even more embarrassed.

'Stupid class, stupid class.' I repeated in my head and she went back to the board.

"Now that we've settled down, August 31st is when you're song choice is due for this project. You will be performing in front of an audience on September 28th, which gives you a long time until you present it. You have three weeks until the song is due, so if I were you, I would start early until the last minute. Your voices have to be perfect." She said. "Now, I'll give you the rest of the period to talk about your project. Miss…" She pointed to Jakes partner.

"Nina." She replied with her small voice.

"Ah yes, Nina Watson. Please tell your partner about this project." Mrs. Rodrigues said and sat at her desk to look over a few papers.

"Why'd you do that?" I asked and Freddy looked over at me.

"Do what?" He asked and I rolled my eyes.

"The whole switch partners episode. That was so embarrassing!" I exclaimed and he laughed.

"I just thought you would like to be with your boyfriend." He shrugged.

"Well next time just don't do anything okay?" I said and said and he nodded.

He didn't talk to me for the rest of the period. He could probably sense that I was pissed off at him for embarrassing me like that. Good thing Jake was there to comfort me. If not, I would've thrown a fit at Freddy after class.

**A/N **hmm, interesting. Lol. Anyway next chapter there's going to be some singing and other stuff that I don't want to spoil XP

**Luvs-Mitchel-Musso **143 is also known as 8 letters 3 words… which is also known as I love you :P

Thanks for reviewing and reading :D


	8. Singing

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Hannah Montana, or the songs _One in a Million _by Hannah Montana and _Way Back Into Love _by Hugh Grant and Drew Barrymore.

**Chapter 8**

**Singing**

It was the weekend and I had nothing else to do. I was completely bored and I really didn't feel like doing anything for the rest of the weekend. Jake had a meeting with the producers of Zombie High and to talk about the next season being filmed. To think that he'd be tired to film 3 seasons, but I guess he really likes to work.

I could call Freddy and ask him if he wanted to come hang out and find some songs, but I really didn't feel like talking to him. On Friday, he hardly talked to me during music and he left in the middle of it to find more lyrics in the computer room, searching up the lyrics. I don't know, but he better come up with some really good ones.

I walked down the stairs of my house, holding my guitar in one hand and my lyric sheets in my other. I still hadn't practiced my new yet old songs in a while since I haven't sang any of my new songs nor have I practiced since my last concert, which was in May. I have a concert next week to promote my album, which hits stores next month.

I went out on the patio and sat down on a chair. I put the lyric sheets on the table and read over them just before strumming my guitar to one of my songs. I started to sing it as I read the lyrics. It suddenly came to me and I closed my eyes, starting to get into the song.

"…Yeah, I'm dreaming… You're one in a million…" I ended the song and heard clapping in the background.

I froze in my seat, afraid of what was going to come up next.

"Who knew you like Hannah Montana too?" I hear the person talk as his steps grew closer, walking up the entrance of my patio.

I looked over my shoulder and saw Freddy, with a wide smile spread on his face.

'Oh no, he heard me.' I shut my eyes and took a deep breath as I put my hand on my chest, feeling my promise ring on my necklace that Jake gave me. I always fiddled with it when I get nervous at times. It helped me a lot during these concerts I had before.

I needed an excuse in why I sounded that way. This is the second time he's heard me with my fake voice. Oh man, I really screwed up by singing out here.

He took a seat next to me and I opened my eyes. He stared at my music sheets and I put my hands over it and flipped it over so that it showed the blank part of the paper.

"Were you spying on me?" I asked and looked at him.

He blinked and then laughed.

"No, I was just walking around the beach when I thought I heard someone playing the acoustic version of that song. I decided to go closer, to listen to it since I haven't heard it in acoustic and only the regular version from when it first leaked on the internet. Anyway, how could you know the whole song and play it on guitar when the CD hasn't been released yet? And the way you sang was nothing like how you sing in class or when we practiced that one day." He asked and propped his elbow on the table, cupping his chin with his hand.

I set my guitar on the table and shifted uncomfortable in my seat. I bit my lip and leaned into my chair.

"Freddy, look, ther-" I started, but soon was cut off by my dad walking onto the patio, reading a piece of paper, and talking.

"Hey bud, you have an interview with Tween Magazine tomorrow and-" He looked up from his paper and froze.

I started to panic. "Uhh…" I looked at Freddy, who looked at my dad suspiciously.

"And your aunt Marge is coming tomorrow so you can't go to your job interview. Sorry." He quickly said and smiled sheepishly at Freddy. "Who's your friend Miles?" He asked and Freddy stood up, walking toward him.

"I'm Freddy Greendale, Miley's music partner for music class." He shook dad's hand and dad nodded.

"Oh, so you're that boy she's been talking about." Dad let go of Freddy's hand. "I'll leave you two alone so you can do whatever you're supposed to do." He nodded and walked back toward the house.

'That was so close! I swear, I thought dad was going to blow it there.' I wiped my forehead and sighed.

"So, anyway, want to work on finding a song?" I asked him and he shook his head.

"I was looking a few more songs and I wanted to see if you liked this one." He reached into his pocket and took out a folded piece of paper. He unfolded it and handed it to me.

I read it and shrugged.

"I don't think I've heard this song before." I said and he reached into his other pocket pulling out his iPod.

"Here." He said, handing me the earphones. I put them on and started to listen to the song. I smiled. I did hear it before. I went to the premier for the movie this song was from.

"I don't know." I said once the song finished, although it did make me feel all giddy inside.

"Darn, can we at least try a few lines?" He asked, practically begging me to sing it.

"Fine." I sighed and he pointed to the lines I was going to sing and he was going to sing.

I started, trying to remember how the song went as I sang.

_I've been watching but the stars refuse to shine  
I've been searching but I just don't see the signs  
I know that it's out there  
There's got to be something for my soul somewhere_

I soon stopped singing and Freddy started to sing. His voice completely on tune, not going off one bit. He should do it professionally since he sounded so perfect.

_I've been looking for someone to shed some light  
Not somebody just to get me through the night  
I could use some direction  
And I'm open to your suggestions_

As soon he reached the chorus and I joined my voice with his. Of course, I used my fake voice even if he heard me singing with my real voice. He really didn't need to hear me sing with my real voice since it would cause even more problems if he realizes who I really am.

_All I want to do is find a way back into love  
I can't make it through without a way back into love  
And if I open my heart again  
I guess I'm hoping you'll be there for me in the end _

"Wow." I said and he smiled.

"That wasn't too bad." He placed his hand over mine, which was on the table. There was that sudden spark I felt, which shook me for a second, so I pulled my hand away.

"Yeah, but I'm still not feeling the song. It's a very good song and yet I feel that my voice isn't up to it. Maybe something softer?" I asked and he nodded.

"I knew it. But oh well, it doesn't hurt to try." He shrugged.

"How about this time, I try to look for a song and you say whether or not you like it?" I asked and he chuckled.

"But I love looking at songs!" He whined, lightly pushing my shoulders and I pretended to look shocked.

I gasped "What boy pushes girls?" My mouth widened and my eyes did as well. It's fun making trouble with him like this, but sometimes it just felt wrong.

He laughed and shook his head. "You really are something, you know that?" He said before moving his hands toward the sides of my stomach and poked it.

I jerked and nearly fell off my chair, making my knee hit the table.

"Hey!" I pouted, putting my hands on my hips and he made a funny face.

"Sorry about that. Anyway, do you have any plans for the rest of the day or weekend?" He asked once we calmed down.

"Umm…" I started to think.

'I had to rehearse for my concert next week and I had that interview tomorrow. I was hoping to hang out with Jake tonight, so what to do…' I thought to myself.

I leaned into my chair and nodded. "Yeah, I do actually, I'm sorry. We have a really long time until the song has to be chosen so don't worry about it." I smiled and he slightly frowned.

"Oh okay." He took a deep breath before closing his eyes. He leaned back; looking relaxed and slouched on the chair.

I thought for a moment when he started to talk.

"I never fully told you about what happened last school year, didn't I?" He asked.

I looked over to him and his eyes were fully opened.

"No you haven't told me." I said and he nodded.

"Well, you probably heard the rumors right?" He asked and I nodded. "Everything they said is true. What people said, I was in a fight with a teacher. The thing is I never meant to cause so much drama. I'm a good person who really tries to keep out of trouble, but I just had to fight with him."

"What made you want to fight with him?" I asked and he closed his eyes as he rubbed his temples.

"I shouldn't be telling anyone this, but he was blackmailing my best friend and then he took advantage of her one time. I blew up at him once my friend finally told me and I really gave him what he deserved."

"Wow." I stated. It was quite shocking that he'd do that, it somewhat sounds exactly like what I went through last year.

"Yeah, it was right after the whole student teacher and student affair that happened. It's kind of disgusting when you think about it." He sighed. "Student teacher forces a student to get in bed… and then a few days or weeks later a teacher taking advantage of a girl just by blackmailing the person." He shook his head. "It makes me feel stupid for even going to that school."

I bit on my lip. He seriously didn't know that I was apart of the student teacher affair. Even if it is in the past and we do have to move on, it still makes me feel bad since he told me his story.

"You know, maybe I should probably tell you." I sighed. He told me why he was suspended for the rest of the year whereas I was suspended for about almost a month and he didn't know it.

"Yeah?" He raised his eyebrow as he looked up at me.

"Well, me and my cousin, we really hated each other for the past how many years. Back from when I lived in Tennessee-" He cut me off.

"You're from Tennessee? That's so weird; Hannah Montana lived there before too!" He said and I rolled my eyes. So amazing how he hasn't caught on that I'm Hannah Montana. Then again, I really don't want him to find out about me so then it's a good thing I guess.

"Yeah, she lived in a different section from where I lived." I nodded and his eyes grew. Boy, he is a serious obsessed fan.

"Wow, okay continue on with your story." He smiled, suddenly interested in what I had to say.

"Umm, me and my cousin, we're kind of close now, but last year-"

"Mileeeyyyy!" A voice called from inside the house.

"I'm out on the patio!" I shouted and went back to Freddy. "Sorry about that. Anyway, I had some problems and… everything kind of went down from there. I had to rebuild my confidence and trust into so many people because of this-"

"Miley, are you going to the premi-" Jake walked onto the patio and I stopped talking. I looked at him and he stared right at Freddy as he covered his mouth.

"Hi Jake." Freddy said and he nodded at him.

"Hey Jake." I stood up from my seat and walked over to him. "You finished with your Zombie High stuff?" I asked and he casually nodded. For an actor, he really sucks at covering up for me. Whenever he accidentally slips out something Hannah related, he just stops talking, making everything suspicious.

"Uhh, yeah… I'll be in the living room with Luann." He turned on his heel and walked back into the living room.

"That was weird." Freddy said and stood up. He walked over to me and hugged me. "I should go. You spend time with Jake."

I looked at him as he walked down the steps of the patio. It confuses me that just as Jake comes by, Freddy goes off and says that he has to go, which always leaves me with these questions I want to ask him. For some reason, whenever Jake is near me, Freddy always walks off. I guess he did feel awkward when it comes to a girl and her boyfriend.

**A/N **Okay, so I'm going on a trip on Sunday and I'm staying there for a week. I'll access to a computer, but then I might not have time to update. I'll try to update on my trip.

**Next**: Jake asks Miley something and Lilly and Oliver are acting super weird.

Thanks to **gypsyeyes91 **for the song suggestion. It's really hard to find good songs haha...

**newjileyfan**: to answer your review on How To Kiss, LOL, no, it isn't a real book. It was something I made up. There might be a book, I'm not sure haha.

Thanks for the reviews and reading!


	9. Memories

**Chapter 9**

**Memories**

As soon as Freddy left, I went into the living room to see Jake and Luann watching some TV and talking at the same time.

"Hey guys, what are you doing?" I asked.

They stopped talking as they heard me talking and Luann looked up from the TV and smiled.

"Miley, guess what Jake's been talking to me about." She bit on her tongue as Jakes' face turned a light shade of pink.

"Don't listen to her, its nothing." He stood up and walked over to me, giving me a light hug. "Let's go to the beach." He said and I nodded.

"Sure."

He entwined his fingers with mine and we started to go out the back way until Luann called for us.

"Can I come?" She asked.

I turned around and shook my head.

"I want to talk with Jake, alone please." I said and she sighed.

"Fine…" She turned back and went back to watching TV.

We finally got out of the house and as we passed by Rico's found Oliver and Lilly there talking in hushed tones. They've been acting quite different lately, like they've been hiding things, and they've been distant as well. I really didn't mind this, just as long as they were getting closer.

"Hey guys!" I said and they looked into our directions. They smiled and waved at us just before going back into their little talk.

"That was different." Jake said just as we walked toward the beach area.

"Well, I'm okay with it. I just think of it as though they're getting ready to profess their undying love for each other. I think that's cute." I chucked and Jake poked my side.

"You really want them to get together, now don't you?" He asked, lightly squeezing my hand.

I looked up at him straight in the eye and nodded.

"Of course I do! Lilly was so blind when she was dating my brother, I mean seriously, Jackson is so… ugh!" I shook my head. "Whereas Oliver is always there for her when she's feeling down and depressed."

"Maybe I should talk to Oliver then. Find out what's happening with them two. You know how he can't keep his mouth shut." He chuckled and I grinned.

"Yeah, I know what you mean! Amazing on how he's kept my secret a secret for so long." I sighed and we walked the rest of the way in silence.

We walked along the beach, watching the waves. It was pretty nice out here and we haven't gone to the beach together in a long time. The last time I came here was probably about a few weeks ago, but alone. I came here with Jake was probably when Jake told me he was leaving.

I kicked off my slippers and ran toward the water until the water hit my feet. I stood there, staring at my feet as the water pulled back, pushing even more water over my feet.

"Hey Miley." Jake called for me. I turned around and waved for him to come in the ocean.

He pulled off his shoes and left them next to my slippers as he walked toward me. As soon as he reached me, he went behind me and wrapped his arms around my waist. I leaned into him and we just stood there as the waves hit our feet.

"This is nice." He whispered in my ear and I blushed.

"Yeah, it is."

He kissed my cheek before letting go of me. I spun around to see what he was going to do, afraid that he was going to splash water at me, but instead, he took my hand and pulled me close to him.

"Remember this song?" He asked and soon he started to sing.

_We'll be together come whatever  
Not just staring at the stars_

He started to sway his body with mine and kissed my hand. I smiled. Of course I remembered the song, it was the last song I sang for him before he left and then it was the song I sang the first day of school.

_Just remember  
That no one else could tell us who we are_

He pulled away for a second, before pulling me close to him again as he continued to sing.

_We'll be together so don't ever  
Stop listening to your heart_

He pressed his hand against his chest as he held his other hand with mine.

_Cuz I can't turn mine up  
Oohhh oh yeah, yeah_

He spun me around a few times and then pulled me close to him, this time letting go of my hands and wrapping his arms around my waist. He pressed his forehead against mine and stared deep into my eyes.

_I'm not alone  
Even when we're apart I feel you_

He ended the song just before kissing me, tenderly. He deepened the kiss, but we soon broke away as a flash interrupted our kiss.

We looked in the way the flash came from and saw a paparazzo running away from us.

"God, can't they just leave us alone?" Jake asked as he rested his head on my shoulder.

"I know right?" I laughed. "It's kind of like déjà vu."

"Yeah, when I kissed you when you almost fell at Traci Vanhorn's party. That was the main reason why Rachel and I broke up in 8th grade, but the kiss was when you were in your Hannah Montana getup." He lifted his head and stared into my eyes.

"Oh how I hated her back then. She fought with me just because she saw me and you fall out of the janitor's closet. Good times." I joked and he smiled.

"Well, except for the whole, "Oh I want to kill me" phase I went through, definite good times." He brushed his thumb against my cheek.

"That was scary Jake, especially the whole thing I went through with Mr. Winston. Those are memories I never want to remember, especially when I found your suicide note." I bit my lip and he frowned.

"I shouldn't have done that. I was stupid and I was younger then. I hit a depressing part of my life and I regret doing that. I never meant to hurt you by that note, you know-" I cut him off.

"Jake, I know. You told me before and I understand okay? Let's just stop talking about it. I'll just end up crying again." I expressed a sheepish smile and he kissed my cheek.

"Sorry about that."

"Anyway, what brought up the song?" I asked and he laughed.

"My partner wants to sing that for the project. I told her no, since it kind of would be weird, especially with you watching it. I'd rather sing it with you than her. She's quiet and weird, but she's pretty cool."

"She actually suggested that song? At least it wasn't a Hannah song." I laughed and he smiled as he shook his head.

"She suggested Nobody's Perfect from your newer album. She bought your new CD, the special edition one with the new song in it and she memorized the whole thing."

"Seems like there's another Hannah fan in that class." I rolled my eyes.

"Who else is a fan?" He asked.

"Mrs. Rodrigues, you know Amber and Ashley, and Freddy. There might be more fans, but I don't really know who else."

"The teacher really loves famous people, doesn't she?"

I laughed. "Yeah, she does." I lifted my hand from his shoulder and I brushed my fingers lightly against his cheek, moving it to the back of his neck. "How did you get placed into that class? I know you had music last year, but you didn't finish the course."

"I took it while in Romania. I had a music coach and everything. It counted as a credit, therefore I was allowed into music 2. My coach even suggested I do a duet with Hannah." He smirked.

"That would be really fun." I bit my tongue as I laughed. It was funny how people suggest stuff like that. I even got a letter a few days ago asking if I'd go back on Zombie High to be Jake's love interest for the rest of the season, forgetting about demon dog. I didn't reply to the letter and I'm still thinking of it.

After a few moments of silence, Jake took a deep breath.

"Do you remember what you told me back in the hospital?" Jake suddenly asks and I looked at him questionably.

"What did I tell you?" I asked.

"That you weren't going to tell anyone your littlebig secret until you were ready. When are you going to tell everyone about it?" He asked and I shook my head.

"I really don't know. Right now, I'm at a point where I don't want anyone to know and I feel happy that no one knows about it. I know that I have to let it out sooner or later, but I'm somewhat hoping that I'll never ever tell anyone about it."

"So you don't want anyone to know the truth?" He furrowed his eyebrows and slightly tilted his head.

"Yeah, now can we please drop the subject? I kind of feel uncomfortable talking about this out in the open."

"Sorry." He drifted off and shut his eyes for a moment.

I grew a little tired, so I placed my cheek against his shoulder as he rubbed my back.

"Miley… how would you feel if…" He started and I lifted my head from his shoulder. I looked into his eyes, searching for whatever he wanted to say, but didn't find anything. He avoided my gaze and his cheeks were a slight shade of pink.

"What is it Jake?" I asked and he sighed.

"Miley, we've been dating for a little over a year right?" He said and I nodded.

"What of it?"

"Well, we still hold a really good relationship, even if I was gone for about half our relationship. You still promised yourself to me and it makes our relationship completely strong." He reached into his shirt, pulling out his promise ring and I smiled.

"Well, I truly do care for you, you know? I didn't lie to you when I confessed how I felt in the hospital the day they finally allowed me to see you."

"Okay, well how about if… we… take a step farther into the relationship."

I looked at him, a bit shocked and his face turned as red as a cherry. He looked embarrassed at what he just said and I smiled. He looked cute looking all embarrassed about this.

"You know Jake, you didn't have to ask. Of course we could. It's only natural. We've been dating for over a year, not including our little break when you dated Luann." I said and he smiled broadly.

"Really?" He asked and I nodded.

"Yes really." My smile grew.

He leaned forward and kissed me.

We parted, big smiles pasted on both our faces.

Although it was getting dark, I felt safe with Jake. He's really the sweetest guy I've ever met. Maybe it was destiny, I don't know. I just feel happy that I found someone like Jake and hopefully this relationship would last.

**A/N **I just wanted to update one last time before I go on my trip lol. More to come up soon :D

**Lovinlife4ever: **LOL switching to Moliver, I would never be able to do that. Anyway, here's the update and umm… Don't worry about it, in Don't Leave Me, she did say that she was staying there for like one year only, and Robby said that too, but I decided to keep her in. So yeah, I forgot to mention that she decided to stay with them and graduate with them. Anyway, it's alright. Feel free to ask as many questions as you want for this fic. :D


	10. Talking

**Chapter 10**

**Talking**

I was lying on my bed, staring up at my ceiling, still thinking about what Jake asked me. It was stuck in my mind the whole night, and I had trouble sleeping just because of it.

It just felt so unreal. Jake wants to take a step further into our relationship, meaning what? That's what confused me. Did he want to move forward as in more kissing and holding each other, or did he mean… doing the naughty.

We're only sophomores so I highly doubt he wanted to do that kind of thing. I don't know I need to think about this more. I really need to talk to someone about this.

I sat up on my bed and went straight for my door. I wanted to see if Luann was here so I could ask her. As I went across of the hall to see if she was in her room, she wasn't. I walked down stairs to see if she was down there, but no one was there. I sighed. Maybe Lilly would help me out. I went to the house phone and dialed for Lilly's.

"Hello?" She said as wind blew into the phone.

"Lilly, do you think you can come over to my house?" I asked as I sat down on the arm of the couch.

"Yeah, I'll be there in a few." She said, and with that she hung up.

I sighed deeply. I'm slightly worried for what Lilly was going to do when I told her the news. Heck, I didn't even know what I was talking about when I said sure to Jake.

I walked to my kitchen to get me a drink. I needed to calm down, seriously. I took a soda from the fridge and took small sips.

This was just too confusing and I really needed to let it all out.

Soon, the door burst open with someone saying, "Guess whose here!"

I looked over to the door and Lilly stepped in, holding her skateboard in her hand. That answers why there was the rustling sound coming from her end of the phone.

"So what's up?" She asked as she came into the kitchen to get herself a drink.

"I need advice." I said as I took a box of cookies and led her up the stairs to my room.

"What's so important?" She asked as she followed me up the stairs.

"I'll tell you once we reach my room." I said and continued to walk up the stairs. Once we finally got to my room, I lay on my bed and she sat down next to me.

"So what's up?" She asked as she took a cookie out of the box. She chewed on the cookie and looked at me as I took a deep breath.

"I'm just confused." I said and she put her hand on my knee.

"Confused on what?" She asked and I put my arm over my eyes.

"You know, when you saw me and Jake yesterday at the beach right?" I asked and she nodded.

"What of it?" She lay next to me as she continued to eat the cookie.

I sighed. Did I really want to tell Lilly about what Jake asked me? I asked myself.

I turned on the bed and faced Lilly.

"Lilly, what does it mean when someone says that they want to take a step further in the relationship?" I asked and her eyes widened.

"Did Jake…" She started and I nodded my head.

"And without thinking, I said sure. I don't even know what he meant when he said that we should take a step further into the relationship. "I went on as I sat up on the bed. "Did he mean by more kissing and holding each other, or sex? I'm just scared." I pressed my hands against my face rubbing it.

Lilly stayed quiet so I went on.

"I mean, it's not like I wouldn't mind the kissing and such, but if he even considered sex I know for sure I'll be scared." I took a deep breath and bit my lip. "I knew I shouldn't have agreed. I'm just so stupid!"

I looked at Lilly and she gaped at me.

"Lilly, say something, I'm desperate here!" I exclaimed and she sat up and started to shake me.

"Miley, calm the heck down!" She continued to shake me until I finally calmed down.

"I'm just scared you know? I'm afraid that I'll mislead him or something." I closed my eyes and pulled my legs up to my chest.

"Well, all I have to say is that you go talk to Jake and ask him what he meant." Lilly rubbed at my back and I looked at her.

"You know how embarrassing that is? Gladly accepting it and then the next day ask "Jake, what did you mean by going farther into the relationship?" and then at the last minute back out of it. Oh gosh, I'm going all psycho on this!" I threw my hands in the air and then slapped my cheeks.

"Miley! Calm down" She rubbed on my back a little more before stopping. "Just take a deep breath and if you see Jake today, just casually ask him, "how far do you want to go" or something. Just don't think too much of it! If he wants sex, then I'd say dumb him, I don't even know how far your relationship with him is, but if it's just more of the kissing stuff, then stick with him. That's the rules I go with." Lilly laughed and I shook my head.

"Fine, I guess I'll do that." I said and took a cookie out of the box. She took another cookie as well and then I remembered something that Jake and I was talking about yesterday.

"What's going on with you and Oliver?" I asked and soon she started to choke on her cookie.

"What?" She cried as she coughed.

I patted on her back until she stopped coughing, with her face all red.

"What do you mean what's going on with me and Oliver, there's nothing going on with us!" Her voice was high as she said that. Her voice only does that whenever she lies.

"Oh come on Lilly, I see you two everywhere and you're always talking so quietly. For example, yesterday at the beach, you two were all getting cozy and close talking really quiet at Rico's. I tried to forget about it but I just had to ask what's up with my best friends!" I said. She looked down and pursed her lips, clearly embarrassed.

"Well…" She started and took a really deep breath.

"Yes?" I asked, but soon knocking from my window interrupted us. She sighed in relief and I shot her a look.

"You're going to tell me and I better get an explanation.' I said and she nodded.

I walked over to the window and opened it finding Jake.

"Why'd you take this entrance? The front is way safer." I helped him inside and as soon as he came in, looked straight at Lilly. He grinned.

"Well, I noticed no one was home and I knew you had to be up here so I decided to climb up and see you here with Lilly." He said and closed the window.

"Oh, okay, well, I'll see you two later. I better give you guys some privacy!" Lilly said as she climbed off of my bed.

"But-" I started.

"I'll tell you another time." She rushed to my door.

"Treat Oliver well now." Jake said and she stopped. She turned to look at Jake with her eye wide and face fully red.

"Uhh… yeah." She said and practically ran the rest of the way down.

"What was that about?" He asked as he put his hands around my waist, pulling me closer to him.

"I don't know, but assuming at what you said, Oliver and Lilly has a thing?" I asked and his grin grew wider.

"Oh boy, you wouldn't expect something like that happen between them." He said and I looked at him questionably.

"What kind of thing?" I asked and he pecked me on my cheek.

"You'll find out soon." He let go of me and walked over to my computer, sitting on my chair. I followed him and stood in front of him.

"Aw, come on please tell me! You came just before Lilly was about to tell me!" I whined and he chuckled. He gripped on my wrist and pulled me onto his lap. I don't think he's ever done that before. Maybe this is one of the whole, moving forward thing he asked me yesterday.

I shifted on his lap and he placed his chin on my shoulder before moving the chair closer to my computer.

"What are you doing?" I asked as he clicked the internet icon on my computer with the mouse and started to type. He had trouble typing in the URL box so I decided to get off him so he could type better

"No, stay here." He said, as he wrapped his arms around my waist. "I like the position we're in."

I blushed and tried to relax in his lap, but I couldn't stop thinking about the whole moving forward part.

"Okay." I sighed and leaned into his chest. He started to click a whole bunch of links on the screen.

"What are you looking for?" I asked and he started to type again. This time, I read what he was typing and he put in "lyrics."

"You're looking for lyrics?" I asked.

"Yeah, my partner doesn't really know what songs to sing. Most of the songs she chose were like not duets and she said that we just create one, but I wasn't really comfortable with that."

"Hey, do you think you could help me search for some lyrics?" I asked and he pushed at my sides, making me jerk.

"Of course I could." He kissed my cheek and I giggled.

"Then you're going to help me right?" I asked as I laced my fingers with his free hand.

"I said I could, not I'm going to." He laughed and I punched his shoulder.

"Please?" I turned on his lap and pouted.

He tried to keep a straight face, but he ended up laughing. "I can never resist that and you know it." He said just as he kissed me.

I was about to pull away as he deepened the kiss.

I was a little shocked, but then I pushed that aside I ran my hands through his hair. We soon broke away, gasping for air. My face fully flushed and his as well.

"Err." I said and he grinned.

"Good or bad?" He asked and I blushed even more.

"I…" I looked down at our hands. "Good." I bit my lip and focused my attention to the computer screen.

I could see from the reflection screen that he was smiling. He went back to the computer and started to scroll for songs.

"Any particular genre you looking for?" He asked and I shook my head.

"Did Mrs. Rodrigues tell you what she wanted and not want in the songs you pick?"

"Yeah, after school on Friday, I had to go to her class and she explained everything to me." He clicked on a link and started to read the lyrics and I read them with him.

"How is this song?" He asked and I shrugged.

"It's pretty okay." I said and he lightly squeezed my hand.

"This is hard."

"Well, school is hard. Did you know sophomore meant suffer more?" I said and he laughed.

"Oh really? Holy, we're going to suffer!" He teased.

"Smart ass." I rolled my eyes and we continued to surf the internet.

"Hmm." He sighed deeply as he clicked a few links.

I started to feel bored. All this looking was just not going anywhere.

"Jake, is this all you wanted to do today?" I asked. All he did was come in and sit at my computer. If looking for lyrics is what he wanted to do, then why'd he come? He could've easily done that at home.

"No, sorry." He closed the internet window and I moved on his lap to look at him. "Ugh, I just kind of got in an argument with my dad. I came to just… relax. Sorry." He sighed.

"What happened?" I asked and he shut his eyes.

"I don't know he just pissed me off." He said and I let go of his hand and I put my hands on shoulders.

"Don't worry about your dad. You two will make it work." I said and he nodded.

"Yeah, but I can't help but still think that he doesn't care about me you know? Now, my mom's the one that's home all the time and my dad still goes out." He confessed and I shook my head.

"Jake, remember what your parents told you a few years ago, they do care about you it's just their jobs!" I said and he nodded.

"Okay, sorry, I know, I'm being all emo again." He sighed and looked intently into my eyes.

"I never thought I'd hear you say that." I laughed and lightly kissed him "It will get better." I kissed his forehead. "Everything will get better."

He smiled at me. "You always know how to cheer me up and I love that about you." He nuzzled my neck and hugged me tightly.

"Jake, I wanted to ask, what is-" My phone started to ring and I stopped talking. I got off his lap and went to my nightstand to get my phone.

On the caller ID, it said dad so I answered my phone. Dad told me that he was going to pick me up for my interview with Tween magazine he told me about yesterday. I sighed and I told him that I was going to get ready. I got off the phone with dad and looked over at Jake who was sitting on the chair, looking at me.

"Hey, I have an interview to go to." I said and he nodded.

"I'll leave then." He got up and walked over to me.

"Okay." I watched him and he grinned, giving me a kiss.

"Thanks for helping me out." He hugged me. "I'll see myself out, you just get ready."

"Sure." I sighed and watched him walk out of my room. He's so amazing, but sometimes I feel that he's just too good for me.

**A/N **How was that as a chapter? Thanks for the reviews and reading.

**Talkingorange**: Yes, this is a Jiley.


	11. Misunderstanding

**Chapter 11**

**Misunderstanding**

It's Wednesday and I still haven't found a song for the project and the song is due next Friday. I know it may sound stupid, but I just had a lot on my mind. I'm still confused with the talk I had with Jake on Saturday at the beach and I have a concert coming up on Saturday, which my dad is making me completely stressed over. After my talk with Lilly, she sort of made a few things clear, but not everything completely. Plus that little thing Jake and I had on Sunday was just so… confusing.

"Miley, we need those songs. When will you get them?" Freddy complained and I rolled my eyes.

"I'll get them to you tomorrow okay? I just feel completely exhausted. I promise you I'll get you your songs, just relax we have 1 ½ weeks until it's due, just chill!" I exclaimed as I put a music sheet down on my desk.

We were in music class, going through some notes and singing with Mrs. Rodrigues. A boy in the class volunteered to sing the song he picked out with his partner and it was kind of disturbing. He couldn't hit the right notes and he really didn't sound good. Even if I was being quite judgmental about his voice, he did an okay job.

"How can I chill? I have so much going on and I'm just frustrated!" Freddy shook his head.

"Gosh Freddy, relax." I rolled my eyes. He doesn't even know the crap I'm going through and he think's that he has more things' going on with him?

"Sorry. How about I meet you at your place and 'we' find some songs together, okay?" He asked.

"Sure, as long as you don't throw tantrums at me, you're welcomed at my house anytime." I sighed and stared at the boy singing in the middle of the class as he hit the bridge of the song.

"Okay, I'll go after I finish some business." He said and he paid attention to the guy singing his song.

------------------------------------------------------

After school I met up with Jackson and the rest out in the front of the school.

"Jackson, are you going to be home the whole day?" I asked as we walked toward Jackson's car.

"No, I have to go to Rico's right after school and close the shop. Why do you ask?" He asked and I shrugged.

"Nothing, just wondering." We entered the car and Jackson drove the rest of the way home.

As soon as we got home, I darted to my room to do some lyrics searching. It shouldn't be that hard, right? I mean, I've met a lot of famous people and it shouldn't take that long.

I played my iTunes as I looked for lyrics on my computer. There wasn't much I could think of. Maybe some songs from musicals could do, but that's about it.

I got irritated as time passed by. About half an hour and still no luck with the lyrics. The songs were either too loud, too soft, too lovey dovey, too hard, or too irritating. I was about to give up when I decided that I should just stop and listen to music. It should help me with finding out which song to use with the project.

I leaned back on my computer chair and just listened to the lyrics of the song that was playing at this time. It made me feel quite refreshed. Then I found myself belting out some of the lyrics from the song.

_I know you haven't made your mind up yet_

_I would never do you wrong_

_I've known it from the moment that we met_

_There's no doubt in my mind where you belong_

I was about to sing the next few lines when I jumped up and heard another voice singing with the song. I turned on my chair and saw Freddy walking into my room. He stopped singing once he saw me looking at him. He grinned and sat down at my bed.

"See, when you're all alone, you sing so normal and good. Why is that?" He asked and yet again I rolled my eyes.

"You know, you're not supposed to be in here? Boys aren't allowed in my room." I said and he stood up.

"So what, are you going to call the cops on me?" He asked and laughed.

"No, I'm just saying." I shrugged and turned back to my computer.

"You found anything yet?" He asked and I shook my head.

"There isn't much I can think of." I said. I felt him put his hands on my shoulders and I froze. He put his chin on my head and looked at my computer screen.

"You know, the song you was singing, it somewhat has a duet with it." He said and I tried to ignore the fact that he was practically on me.

"Really?" I asked and he nodded.

"Have you heard Kelly Clarkson's version? Somewhere in the middle, there's a guy singing with her. It's a great song." He lightly brushed his fingers against my neck, making the skin tingle.

"O-oh, I d-didn't know." I stammered, trying to concentrate, but I still couldn't. The fact that he's practically on me is making me feel all jumpy inside and I don't really like it. I never felt like that before.

"Yeah, here, it's in my iPod." He finally moved away from me, but then I felt something cold stuck in my ear. It startled me at first, but then I shook it off noticing that it was only his iPod earphones.

I listened to the song and that version he had is way better than the older version I had.

"You want to consider this song?" He asked and I nodded.

"Sure, maybe, but let's just make sure." I said and stood up. I wanted to know what Luann's, and if Oliver and Lilly's here, their opinion to that song was, since they know that song well. I always used to sing it or play it back when Jake was still in Romania. They became completely irritable when I constantly chose that song over many others.

He looked at me questionably and I walked out of the room. I looked behind me and saw that he was following me down the stairs.

As we got down the stairs, Oliver, Lilly, and Luann were all watching TV, most likely a movie that's playing.

"Hey guys, I need some advice." I said and they turned to look at Freddy and I.

"Shoot." Lilly said she was sitting close to Oliver, which made me stall for a moment. She still hadn't told me about what's going on between her and Oliver and I really want to know what they're up to.

"Okay, you know the song, "To Make You Feel My Love" the one I always listened to when Jake was gone?" I asked and then Oliver groaned.

"Of course I remember that song, you kept on listening to it over and over again. It was irritating!" He exclaimed and I laughed.

"Well, Freddy here suggested that we sing it for our project. What do you think?" I asked and they laughed.

"Umm…" They said in unison and thought for a moment.

Then the TV started to play a song and Luann piped up.

"How about that song?" She asked as she flipped her dark brown highlighted hair over her shoulder to look at the TV.

I stopped to listen to the song and smiled. It sounded nice, and I knew I heard it before. Then I realized where I heard it from when I looked at the TV. It's that song from A Walk to Remember. The part when the guy and the girl are somewhat together, hanging out.

"You know what, I actually like it." Freddy said as his own eyes were glued to the TV.

"Maybe then." I smiled and looked at him.

As soon as the song stopped playing, I unexpectedly went straight up the stairs to get the lyrics and Freddy, once again, followed me.

"Aren't you excited?" Freddy asked and I giggled.

"You're so weird, you know that?" I said as we walked into my room.

"Thank you, I take that as a compliment." He laughed.

I went straight for the computer and looked up the lyrics to the song. As soon as I found them, I bookmarked the page and printed out two copies.

"I find it weird that we take a really long time looking for lyrics, and at an instant, we find the perfect song for us." I said and he laughed.

"Maybe it's fate." He grinned and I smiled with him. He had the best smile I've ever seen. He always smiled and that's one thing I like about him.

"Maybe then."

I walked toward the bed and he followed me. He sat down and read the lyrics out loud.

"I really like this song." He said and I nodded.

"Me too."

We sat in silence, reading the lyrics to ourselves when Freddy suddenly starts to talk.

"If you didn't have a boyfriend, I'd kiss you." He joked as he stood up, going in front of me.

"Yeah right, you're too in love with Hannah Montana to do that." I rolled my eyes and looked over the lyrics. I looked up from my paper and stuck my tongue at him and he laughed.

"You think I'm that obsessed with Hannah Montana, now don't you?" He said in a serious tone. He walked closer to me and stopped as soon as the tips of our toes were touching.

"Yeah, it seems so." I admitted and crossed my legs, staring up at him.

"Well, at least I'm not another lovestruck fan of Jake's." He snorted as he quoted Mrs. Rodrigues.

"Hey, if it wasn't for you, I wouldn't have gone on Mrs. Rodrigues bad side! She embarrassed me in front of the whole class!" I exclaimed and he frowned.

"Gosh, sorry 'Miss I don't like to get in trouble.' I was just being nice." He said, lightening up the mood.

"Okay, well next time, just don't do anything like that, okay? And any way's it's all in the past already." I sighed.

I looked at him and he had an evil grin pasted on his face.

"What are you thinking about Freddy?" I looked at him questionably and his grin grew bigger.

Soon, Freddy tackled me on to my bed and started to tickle my sides.

"Oh-my-gosh!" I screeched as he constantly ran his hands through my sides, making me laugh hysterically.

I tried to push him off, but he didn't want to stop, my stomach started to ache, but I just couldn't stop laughing.

"Stop!" I shouted as he continued this act. I felt like I wanted to kill him for doing this for me.

"Why should I?' He asked and I bit my lip and closed my eyes.

"I swear, Freddy, I'm going to kill you!" I said between fits of laughter.

As soon as I said that, his tickles worsened and I felt tears in my eyes.

"Hey Mi- What are you doing with my girlfriend?" I could hear someone say from my door.

We both looked toward the door and Jake stood there clenching his fists. Freddy had finally stopped tickling me and got off of me.

I felt terrified because I didn't know what was to come up next. Jake was there at the door, looking completely pissed off, like he was ready to kill, and here I am with Freddy.

"Jake, calm down, we weren't doing anything, it's just a misunderstanding." Freddy said as calmly as he could while walking toward Jake.

"You call this nothing? You're flirting with my girlfriend on her bed. What am I supposed to think?"

Jake looked completely pissed off and I didn't know what to do of it. I knew where this was going, but I never thought that Jake would actually think that I had something going on with Freddy.

"Jake, we were just happy to find a song. We're doing nothing wrong, just relax." I said as I sat up from my bed and got up. I walked closer to Jake but he just turned away and started off downstairs.

"Jake, where are you going?" I called as I followed him.

"Don't follow me; I need some time to think." Was all he said just before running out of my house.

I knew exactly where he was going, but I was too afraid to go there. I seriously screwed up this time.

**A/N **Okay, more stuff coming up next…. I'm sorry about the last part, I just had to put it! Don't hate me!

BTW Who remembers the place Jake goes to when he thinks?

Thanks for the reviews and reading.

Me thinks that it is time to put it all together and let it all out :D


	12. Hurt

**Chapter 12**

**Hurt**

I sat back down on my bed and covered my face. I knew that I had to go after him, but I just couldn't bring myself to go out.

"Miley, I'm sorry." I could hear Freddy say, but I wanted him to leave. I need to just everything together and calm the heck down.

"Freddy, I think it's about time you leave." I whispered, feeling all these emotions finally hit me. I wanted to go after him, but I was just too afraid.

"Okay, I see you later." He said.

I removed my hands from my face and watched him leave. Just as he reached my door, Freddy turned to look at me, his eyes filled with sympathy.

"I'm sorry Miley, I shouldn't have done that." Freddy sighed and walked out of the room.

I lay back onto the bed and closed my eyes. I know I have to make it up for Jake, but I was just too afraid to go looking for him. What if he did go to that one place that holds only bad memories?

I heard a soft knock come from the door and I looked seeing Lilly and Luann coming in. They looked worried once they saw me and they sat down on either side of me.

"You okay Miles?" Luann asked, rubbing my back.

"You guys, Jake walked in when Freddy and I were just playing around. He probably thinks I'm cheating on him. Isn't that… weird." I forced myself to laugh, but instead let out an awkward grunt and soon felt my self tearing up.

"Oh Miley." Lilly said as she wiped my tears that were now forming. "Don't worry; he'll forget about it, it just takes time." She pushed back a piece of my hair behind my ear and smiled weakly at me.

"Yeah, I know, but you don't understand, I agreed to be in this committed relationship, I agreed to this whole promise ring thing, and I agreed to be in a more intimate relationship with him. Wouldn't you feel this bad if you were caught doing something with another guy by your boyfriend?" I asked and both Lilly and Luann hugged me.

"Miley, everything will be alright. Just wait until tomorrow and see if he'll still talk to you." Luann kissed my forehead and got up from my bed. "I have some tutoring to go to; Uncle Robby is forcing me to go ever since my last F I got on my Spanish." She walked over to the door and closed it behind her as she left.

"She's right, but for some reason it feels like its last year all over again, but this time you have the guy trying to get to you." Lilly said and lightly squeezed me.

I calmed down a bit and nodded. It is true. Last year, it was Luann trying to get Jake, and now it's some random dude trying to get me. I'm already afraid that he's in love with both sides of me, as in my Hannah side and my Miley side.

"Lilly, be serious. Jake could be doing who knows what and he did say that he was going to that place. That place! He promised me that he wouldn't go there, but he's going there. I seriously screwed up Lilly. You don't know how serious this is!" I breathed in deeply and lay on my bed.

"Well, hopefully Oliver stops him from going to that place. Once he saw Jake leave, he followed him to see what happened." Lilly said, lying down next to me.

"Yeah, hopefully." I closed my eyes and tried to clear my head from what had just happened. I turned my head and looked over at Lilly. She was staring straight ahead with her hands folded over her stomach.

"Lilly, would you tell me something, and you have to be completely truthful." I said and she nodded.

"Sure, ask me anything. Just so that it would get your mind off of Jake for a moment. What's on your mind?" Lilly turned her head and looked at me.

"Well, I've been wondering, what's been going on with you and Oliver?" I finally asked.

Lilly's cheeks slightly flushed, she looked away and closed her eyes.

"We're just… experimenting." She said.

"In what way experimenting?" I moved my elbow on the bed and shifted on my side.

"We're kinda together." she bit her lip and I jumped.

"Kinda, since when?" I asked, suddenly shocked that they kept this from me.

"Well… beginning of the school year."

I sat up and shook her. "Are you freaking kidding me? So you like kept this away from me since then? What the hell? Good friend you are, you're probably going to tell me that you two are way more intimate than Jake and I." I laughed and she just kept quiet.

She shut her eyes with her face showing no emotion at all.

"No way…" I couldn't believe it.

"Like I said, we've been experimenting. Nothing to drastic or anything, just normal stuff. But yeah, I realized that I liked Oliver a lot and my relationship with him is way different than the one I had with Jackson. It doesn't matter anyway, we wanted to keep this a secret, but he ended up telling Jake about it." She shook her head and sat up from my bed.

"Oh gosh, I seriously can't believe it though my two best friends doing things I haven't even done yet… wow." I said and Lilly laughed.

"Well, at least you aren't feeling that bad about Jake again. Tomorrow everything will go back to normal so don't worry about it." Lilly hugged me and lay my head on her shoulder.

"Yeah, I hope so.

--------------------------------------------

For the next few days in school I looked all over for Jake, but he wasn't there. I went to his first class just before my own, but he didn't go there. I did, however, catch a glimpse of him walking to his second period. It was then I knew he didn't want to talk to me.

It's Friday and I still didn't talk to Jake. Jake did his best to avoid me today. I saw him, but once he saw me, he ignored me. It seriously hurts that he doesn't want to do anything with me. I just thought this year would be different, nothing like last year, but it is like last year. Almost exactly like last year.

"I'm sorry Miley." Freddy said during music class. Jake was running late to class. He really didn't want to be in the class with me or Freddy.

"It's okay Freddy, just let it go." I rolled my eyes and kept my eyes glued to the door, hoping Jake would come in at anytime.

Soon the door opened, and Jake came in. He held a light blue slip in his hands and gave it to Mrs. Rodrigues. He took his seat in the back of the class and he looked like a wreck.

"Hey Jake, do you have a pencil, I think I left mine at home." I hear a girl say behind me and I turned around, seeing Jake with his head down on the table while a girl stood in front of his desk.

Jake ignored her and just sat there doing nothing.

The girl blushed, and walked away when Jake didn't respond for the next few minutes.

I sighed deeply and stood up. I had to do something, I am the one person that made him feel like this for the past two days.

I walked over to Jake's table and kneeled down.

"Jake, talk to me." I said and he lifted his head off the table, placing his chin on his arms.

"Do I look like I want to talk to you?" He whispered so that I was the only one that could hear.

"Jake, we have to talk about what happened. It was nothing, we were just happy to find a song, you have to believe me." I whispered feeling so guilty from what happened. Not just a few days ago he asked me if I wanted go move forward into this relationship and in the end, he finds his girlfriend with another guy.

"I just need some time to think." He whispered and looked behind me, glaring at Freddy.

"You have to know that there's nothing going on be-"

Jake stood up and pushed his table on the ground. I was startled and he seriously looked hurt.

"Miley, so you want to talk right?" He gripped on my wrist and pulled me up from my kneeling position.

Everyone was looking at the both of us by now even the teacher, but she was just too shocked to see Jake explode like that.

He pulled me out of the class room and closed the door behind us.

"Where are we going?" I asked quietly as he dragged me out of the school, and brought me to the bike rack.

He pulled out his bike, the same bike he used when he saved me from Matt, and got on.

"Get on my handle bars. We do need to talk. I don't care about thinking anymore. We have to straighten this out right now."

I nodded and got on his handle bars.

I've never seen him act this serious before. Maybe he's going to question our relationship? I just hope he doesn't. I seriously feel even guiltier now.

**A/N **Okay, I hope I'm not moving too fast in this chapter. Lol. Anyway, hope you liked it.

To those of you asking for the whole Loliver part, where now you know what's this whole "secret" they had lol.

And to everyone who answered, yes, it's the place where Jake almost killed himself, the place where Matt almost raped Miley. It's like Oh-oh he's breaking his promise with the whole not going there thing. doesnt it just disappoint you? I don't know why I keep bringing up that place. I guess that place is cursed cuz of all those bad stuff that happened to both Miley and Jake whenever they go there.

Where do you think they're going now?


	13. The Concert

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Hannah Montana or any of the characters in here except for Freddy. I don't own the songs either. If I did, then I wouldn't be writing fanfics.

**Chapter 13**

**The Concert**

As Jake rode on his bike, I just sat there a little afraid. He was going so fast and I felt like I was about to fall since, well, he was peddling fast.

"Jake, slow down." I said and he just got faster.

"The faster I peddle, the faster we get to the place." He replied dully and I turned my head so that I could see him.

"Where are we going? You know I'm going to get killed if my dad found out that I just walked out on Mrs. Rodrigues class. And what place are you talking about?"

"The place… and can you, for once, not care about other people right now? It seems like the only think you do is care about what other people think. You have to get a grip and just forget about it!" Jake exclaimed.

I quieted down and relaxed after Jake said that. I never really thought of it but I really did act like that.

Within the next few minutes, we reached our destination. It was _the _place. As in suicidal/rape place. Jake's stupid thinking place.

"I don't want to be here" I sad as I got off his bike. He set it down and took my arm, forcefully pulling me toward the entrance of the place.

"I don't care anymore. We have to talk and it seems like this is the only place I could think of to talk." He said and kept on walking. We continued to walk and all these unwanted memories began to flood back into me. Soon we reached the area near the cliff and I looked down, remembering when I had thought Jake had fallen off.

I shook my head and went back to a tree. I sat down under it and Jake followed me, sitting next to me.

"Why is it you bring me here when we both know that this place is just too horrible for us?" I asked and he closed his eyes, leaning back into the tree.

"I don't know. It just calms me down, which is why I ended up coming here that night when I went on that date with Luann. Then that day I saw you and Freddy, I came up here and Oliver followed me. We just talked and we got a lot out that day, which is why I brought you out here. Miley, what the hell is going on between you and Freddy?" Jake asked.

I put my hand over his and shook my head.

"All Freddy and I have is an innocent friendship. Like I said, he's just a good friend. We weren't fooling around like you thought." I said and he nodded.

"That's all I needed. Sorry." He shook his head and looked at me, lightly kissing my cheek.

"It's okay; just tell me, what's on your mind? You just seem to be going through a lot of stress lately." I asked, and started to play with his fingers. He looked at our hands and sighed.

"I guess, well, my parents are going through a divorce, which explains why my dad is so distant from the family. You're probably thinking; wow Jake's so emo lately, what's up with him?" He chuckled and put his head on my shoulder.

"Wow, that's-"

"You don't need to say anything. I just figured you know? I'm trying to forget it, I saw it coming. I just thought that maybe it would just play out smoothly." He glanced at his watch for a moment and then looked back at me. "Anyway, we should probably go back, you don't want Mrs. Rodrigues to get completely pissed."

"Nah lets just stay. My dad would understand." I said and kissed his forehead.

"Okay." He snuggled into me, wrapping his arm around my shoulder pulling me close.

"Well, that was a quick make up." I said and he laughed.

"Like I said, this place is a good place to talk." He laughed and kissed me.

----------------------------------------------------

The next day, everything went back to normal. It was weird in how fast Jake recovered by that one night, but yeah; I guess all he needed was a hug.

It's Saturday and I had rehearsal before my actual concert tonight. Jake, Oliver, and Lilly were all coming tonight and I haven't thought of it, but has been a while since I last hung out with them all together. Luann had a date tonight so she was going with her date and it's with her tutor guy too.

I'm standing here on stage after some intense rehearsal with my dancers. I really needed to make this perfect.

"So tonight you have that fan of yours that won backstage passes from your fan club coming tonight" Dad said and I nodded handing him my microphone.

"Yeah, I remember."

"Are you going to sing any more songs from your older album before I give the final sheet to the band?"

"Nope." I walked to a table that had bottles of water on it.

"Miles, so 7 songs tonight?" Dad asked me and I nodded.

"Yeah, 7 songs. Who's my opening act?" I asked as I gulped down a bottle of water.

"Some new girl, I don't remember her name. She's going for 5 songs tonight with her new album. She's pretty good, though she's slightly older than you." He took the bottle from me once I finished it.

"By how many years?" I asked and sat down at a near by chair.

"6 years." He laughed and my jaw dropped.

I disliked having an opening act that's older than me for some reason. It just made me feel too young, but whatever, I needed this.

"Whatever helps my career." I said and he hugged me.

"Okay good. Just don't worry. Even if she is a whole lot older than you, don't worry about it." He smiled, kissing my cheek before leaving. Oh boy, tonight is going to be interesting.

----------------------------------------------------

I had about an hour before I had to go on, but the concert had just started. I stayed in my dressing room so that I didn't need to meet the new girl. I could just listen to the songs she sang playing since it does get loud back here.

Jake, Oliver, and Lilly were all running late, so they just decided to meet up with me after the concert, which is pretty good since I would normally get nervous with all of them back here.

The new girl finally started to sing, an upbeat fast song which sounded really fun. I found myself bobbing to the song a few times, but then stopped when I remembered that I had to think of my own stuff to sing.

Within the hour, she finished singing about 4 songs. They were all great, especially the slow songs. Then, a familiar beat started to play, one I've always listened to for the past 7 months. I listened intently, wanting to know if it is the song that I always listened to, and soon found out that it was after hearing the chorus.

I quickly walked out of my dressing room and onto the side of the stage where I could clearly hear and see the girl singing. She's a cute petite blonde haired girl wearing a blue dress that ended at her mid thighs. She really didn't look the age dad said she was. She looked pretty young.

I just stood there, staring at the girl and soon found myself singing along with the song.

_We'll be together so don't ever  
Stop listening to your heart  
Cuz I can't turn mine up  
Oohhh oh yeah, yeah  
(We'll be together come whatever, come whatever, come whatever, come whatever)  
Ahh ohhh_

_I'm not alone  
Even when we're apart I feel you_

She bowed and everyone erupted in clapping and screaming.

'I have to admit, she is amazing. Maybe I should've actually gone and met this person before she went on.' I thought to myself as I stood there waiting to hear her final song.

"Thank you everyone, I would like to thank Hannah Montana and everyone at the Grand Center here tonight. This is going to be my last song for the night. I hope you enjoy." She smiled and the lights dimmed, with only one spot light that hung above the girl.

Soon she started to sing, but with so much passion in her voice. The song isn't too perky, isn't too slow, it's just perfect.

I could feel myself getting lost in this song. I don't know, but it just took a big effect on me.

Even if I was listening to her sing, I could hear my name through the intercom for me to get ready. I'm already ready so I just decided to stay there and listen to this girl sing.

The song then ended and everyone clapped. I watched the girl, as she walked toward this end of the stage. She saw me and smiled.

"You were great." I said to her as she got closer.

"Thanks." She smiled and hugged me. "Good luck with the crowd it's a big one tonight." She said as soon as she let go of me.

"Thanks, by the way, what was that last song called that you just sang?" I asked and she told me.

"Yeah, I'll give you a copy of my album if you want." She said and I nodded.

"Sure, well, I better get on." I said and she nodded.

"See you later." She walked off and I watched her.

A microphone was suddenly handed to me and someone pushed me on stage.

"What?" I looked behind me and my dad was telling me to go on. I was a bit side tracked, practically forgetting I had to go on, but seeing the crowd made me feel excited all over again.

----------------------------------------------------

After the concert, I went to my dressing room and found Oliver, Lilly, and Jake there. Oliver and Lilly in their disguises of course

"Hey y'all, how'd you get in here?" I asked just before pecking Jake on the lips.

"Well, your dad of course." Lilly said.

"Who was that girl singing before you?" Oliver asked and I shrugged.

"I don't know, I haven't really introduced myself to her yet." I said and heard a light knock come from my door.

I walked over to it and opened it, revealing…

"Freddy?" I whispered and he held a back stage pass.

"Hi, I'm your biggest fan and I got this ticket from your fan club!" He said and waved the backstage pass in front of my face.

I looked behind me and saw that Jake had looked the other way. Jake hated Freddy by now. I guess it's the whole thing that happened on Wednesday that made him hate Freddy.

"Hey." I said and stepped aside letting him in my dressing room. My dad mentioned something about a person coming to see me, but I didn't know that it was Freddy.

"Jake, what are you doing here?" He said once he noticed Jake.

"Just supporting my friend, you know. Miley's home feeling a little sick and… uhh… Hannah here really needed me tonight." Jake nodded and Freddy formed an O with his mouth.

"Okay." He said and soon he went back to me. He babbled on and on about how big of a fan he is and how much he loved my singing. One thing that caught my attention was when he mentioned about his friend sounding exactly like me whenever she sang home alone.

After about 30 minutes of Freddy's visit, I have him an autographed shirt, CD, and a poster. He seemed completely happy when he got them, but I had to call security to get him out because he just didn't want to leave.

"Finally." Lilly exclaimed once we sat there alone.

"Yeah, I know, he's so weird." I said and jumped on my couch, sitting down.

"You were amazing tonight Miley." Jake said, sitting on the arm rest beside me. He put his hand on my head and messed up my wig when he tried to run his fingers through my hair.

"Yeah, well, I'm always amazing." I joked and heard another knock at the door.

"Ugh, make them go away." I sighed and was about to stand when Jake pushed me back down at my seat.

"I'll get it." He said and opened my door.

"Hey, uh, you're Jake Ryan!" I could hear a girl squeal.

"Yeah… and you are?" He asked.

"I'm a big fan, that's who I am." She joked and then said. "I'm here to give Hannah something. Is she in?" She asked and I stood up. I looked at the door and saw that girl that was singing before me.

"Oh hey." I walked over to the door and she smiled.

"Here's my album. Have fun with it!" She said and I nodded.

"Thanks. You're really talented. How do you write that one song you sang tonight, the last one? I wouldn't be able to let out so much emotion into one song to everyone. I have to always be serious when I sing in front of a crowd." I asked and Jake looked at me. He soon left my side and sat down on the couch. I shrugged and looked at the girl.

"Well, its how I felt. It's self explanatory so it's kinda like a come out song." She heard her name be called from the intercom about her limo arriving.

"Well, I have to go. If you ever need someone to talk to, your manager has my number." She said and waved as she left.

"Bye Ashley." I said and closed the door behind me.

Maybe I would call her later on, when I know that I'm ready to let it all out.

**A/N **okay, so like yeah, hope you like this update. Took me about an hour or two to write. Kinda shocking since it usually takes me forever in a year to write a chapter.

Who knows what the last song that girl sang? LOL. I think people who have AT's album would know and I don't really want you all to know since.. Yeah. Not _We'll Be Together_, but the song Miley was getting into lol. I can't say it now, but you'll know at the end of this fic lol.

And Omg I went to an Evanescence concert last night and it was effing awesome. Seriously best bday present my sis gave me lol. I was so close to the stage, like, second row to the stage, like we had floor tickets. The concert I went to is going to be on iTunes. Anyway, I'm going home from my trip today, which means, I could update like even more lol since I get home since it is spring break.


	14. Getting Caught

**A/N **There's going to be a scene in here that might not be appropriate for some people, so yeah, just warning you.

**Chapter 14**

**Getting Caught**

After the concert, I haven't talked to Ashley at all. I've listened to her CD many times and somewhat found myself getting inspired.

As for Freddy, he kept on going on and on about his meeting with Hannah after the concert. He wouldn't stop bragging about it and it just became even more irritating. I could also sense that he was trying to get me jealous. One was the fact that he kept on telling me that he saw Jake there with Hannah and that Jake was being careless since he didn't treat me because I was "sick."

As for practicing the song, we have nothing done. We only practiced about twice after our incident and it seemed pretty pathetic.

Its two days until Friday, the day the lyrics were due. I had a concert that night too so my life was pretty much hectic for me. Mrs. Rodrigues were on everyone's asses just because not much people found their lyrics and she kept on reminding us about the points. She says that if we don't get our lyrics in, she'll automatically fail us.

I was sitting in my regular seat, practicing the song with Freddy. Of course, I was singing with no tone in my voice at all, and Freddy just irritated.

"Why is it that you can't sing well out loud?" Freddy asked. He always asks that and each time he asks I just can't find the perfect answer to tell him.

"Well, because I just don't want to. I want to surprise everyone with our performance in 4 weeks. We have 4 weeks to prepare, don't worry about it." I said and Freddy shook his head.

"Whatever, how about we practice tomorrow night at your place? Should be pretty fun right?" He suggested and I shook my head.

I had another rehearsal that night and I just didn't have the time or day to do anything at all.

"It wouldn't be a great idea. My dads' relatives are coming over, sorry. We have a lot of time Freddy, just relax." I smiled and he nodded.

"Fine then. I just hope you're right."

-----------------------------------------------

After school I went straight home. My dad had some Hannah things to do, Jackson had work, Luann had tutoring, and Oliver and Lilly had things to do. Sometimes I just wished I lived a normal life instead of this double one.

I lay dropped on the couch as soon as I reached it. I was just too tired and I couldn't move. I felt slightly light headed after a day full of work. This afternoon is the only free afternoon and I really needed this. Worrying about the concert I have on Friday and the first part of the project due on Friday is just exhausting.

"Relax and try to fall asleep." I told myself and closed my eyes. I could hear knocking at the front door and so I pushed myself deeper into the couch hoping that I was hidden. I didn't want to go and answer it. I just felt too lazy.

"Miley, I know you're in there." A voice came from the door. "I can see your ass sticking out from the couch."

I lifted my head from the couch and looked at the door seeing Jake.

"Shut up!" I shouted and then dropped my head on the couch.

I heard the door open and then close, with a locking noise coming with it. I felt the couch shift and I slightly opened my eyes seeing Jake sitting near my feet.

"You okay?" He asked as he rubbed my back.

I shook my head. "Me tired." I groaned and turned on the couch so that I was lying on my back.

He laughed. "Then go upstairs." He said and I shielded my eyes with my arms.

"I'm just too lazy to." I yawned.

Soon, I felt an arm slip beneath my legs and another under my back. I opened my eyes as Jake lifted me up.

"I'll carry you up there then." He grinned and started to walk in the direction of my room.

"Thanks my love." I said and he grinned.

"Anything for you."

We finally reached my room and he gently laid me on my bed.

"Is there anything else you want me to do?" He asked and I shrugged.

"Unless you want to give me a back rub, there's nothing else you can do for me."

"I'd be happy to give you one if you want." he said and I looked at him, a little shocked.

"Really?"

"Yes really, now get on your stomach." He ordered and I did as he said.

I felt the bed shift and weight on my legs. I looked behind me and Jake straddled on my legs as he positioned to start the massage.

"So what's up?" He asked me as soon as he started to massage me.

"Nothing, just stressed out about the concert and Mrs. Rodrigues project. How about you?" I asked and closed my eyes enjoying the moment.

He ran his hands through my back, applying pressure to my shoulders and then moving down to my lower back.

"Well, my parents divorce was planned for three years and I'm kinda getting used to it." He said.

"How could it be planned for three years?" I asked and he moved his hands along my sides, rotating his fingers in circular motions.

"Well, they were going to do it just before my incident at the place, but after seeing what I did, they tried to make it work. Apparently it didn't and so now they just want to do it. I don't care anymore. My dad can do whatever he wants. I rather stick with my mom." Jake confessed and repeated the motions on my back.

"Then I guess it's good. You're moms really great. I still haven't talked to her in a while." I closed my eyes savoring the moment as he hit my sensitive spots.

"Yeah, she misses you too."

I lay there, enjoying the moment when I realized that I haven't asked Jake about the moving forward thing yet. I still wonder about it, but I couldn't find the perfect time to ask him.

"Jake, you know that day, when you asked me if we could move forward in this relationship, what did you mean by move forward?" I asked and felt myself blush. I never thought of it as an embarrassing question before, but it is embarrassing. It's been like, a week or two since he asked me and its now that I ask him about it.

He stopped massaging my back and I felt the bed shift. I opened my eyes and he laid down beside me.

"Well," He put his hand on my waist and smiled. "I just thought we could experiment a little or something. Nothing too much like what Oliver and Lilly do. Has Lilly go in depth in what she and Oliver did?" Jake asked and I shook my head.

"No way, I would die if I had to listen to that." I laughed.

"Yeah, you're lucky." He said and stared deep into my eyes. He played with the material at the end of my shirt and leaned forward for a kiss.

He pulled away and I looked deep into his eyes seeing his eyes were full of passion, full of lust.

He once again leaned forward for a kiss and slipped his hand into my shirt, slowly stroking my stomach. I put my hand on his cheek and pulled away.

"Is this wrong?" He asked and I shook my head, kissing him passionately.

His hand that was on my stomach soon moved over to my back and he pulled me closer to him. He kissed my cheek and then my neck, soon sucking on a patch of skin at the crook of my neck. I let a soft moan escape my lips, and soon found Jake, placing his lips against mine. His hand, which was on my back, slid down to my thigh, drawing circles with his fingers on it.

I tightly shut my eyes feeling a mixture of emotion build up within me and I found myself reaching for Jake's shirt, unbuttoning it.

Suddenly, I heard the door of my room burst open and jake and I jerked away from each other.

We looked at the door, breathing heavily, and saw a very embarrassed looking Luann there. She had her hands over her face with her face completely red.

"Oh my gosh, I am so sorry you guys. I should leave." She said and ran out of the room.

"Well, that certainly ruins the moment." Jake joked and started to button up his shirt. He stood up and smiled at me.

"Well, she is Luann." I laughed as I stood up. He pulled me into a hug and I wrapped my arms around his neck.

"I should probably go, Luann might think the worse if I stay any longer." He pecked me on my lips and I nodded.

"Bye Jake." I said and I let him go.

He kissed my cheek and said bye before leaving.

I stared at the door and blushed. I cant believe I was that close into doing something I might regret. If that's what he meant about moving forward, I'm definitely all up for it.

I smiled to myself and went over to my desk to retrieve some papers with lyrics on them.

"I love my older songs way more than my newer songs." I sighed and took the sheets, and a guitar that's on the side of my table.

I walked downstairs, carrying the objects with me and then found Luann on the couch.

She turned to me and blushed. "I am so sorry Miley, if I knew what you were doing; I wouldn't have just barged in like that."

"It's okay, just as long as you don't tell anyone about it, I'm okay with it." I smiled and she smirked.

"So you two must go off like that often-"

"No way, that was the first. We were just… experimenting. Anyway, I'm going on the patio, I need to practice. I have a big rehearsal tomorrow." I sighed and walked out on the patio.

I sat down at a chair and started to strum my guitar. This song was always a hard song to play with a guitar, but I got it after a few times. Now I can play all my songs with my guitar and it's pretty fun.

_I got everything I've always wanted  
Living the dream  
So yeah, everything I've always wanted  
Isn't always what it seems  
I'm a lucky girl  
Whose dreams came true  
But underneath it all  
I'm just like you_

_Yeah-ee yeah_

_Can't you see  
I'm just an ordinary girl  
Living in an extra-ordinary world  
Trying to live  
Trying to learn  
Trying to just be who-_

I was about to end my song when someone's voice interrupted me.

"You're her."

I dropped my guitar pick. I turned around and saw Freddy gaping at me.

"Who am I Freddy?" I asked, hoping that he didn't just figure out that I am Hannah Montana.

"You're her, I cant believe I haven't seen it before." He covered his face and shook his head.

"Who am I Freddy?" I asked as I got up from my chair. I need to get him to change his thoughts in who he thinks I am. He really didn't need to know and I'm afraid that if he didn't keep his mouth shut, people would eventually find out.

"I cant believe it! Miley is Hannah Montana. I should've known… how could've I been so stupid?" He walked closer to me and I put my hand on his shoulder.

"Freddy, what makes you think that?"

"I am her biggest fan Miley. I know her voice anywhere. That time when you were singing her new sing, I swore I heard Hannah, but it was you. At the school when you were singing Ashley's song, I knew I heard your voice before, but I never realized that it was her. Oh my gosh, Miley is Hannah Montana!" He exclaimed and I covered his mouth. There's no point into changing his mind now. He is a really good fan and anyone would know then that I am her if they heard me sing like Hannah.

"Shush, don't tell anyone, please Freddy. I'm not ready to have people find out yet. I really don't want anyone to know."

"Okay, I'll shut up, but how do you get your blonde hair on?" He asked and I laughed.

"I'll tell you, but it's going to be our secret okay?" I said and he nodded.

It just happened so suddenly. It's suddenly our secret and now I just hope Freddy doesn't take advantage of what he knows now.

**A/N **Okay, how was that for an explanation in how far Miley and Jake might go? XP

Anyway, to all of you who guessed the songs and what not, I cant say lol. All I can say is that you're all practically on the right track. I seriously gave a lot of hints, didn't I? Ohh well. It's going to end soon, I just can sense it XP

lol anyway… hope you liked it.


	15. A Nightmare Than A Dream

**Chapter 15**

**A Nightmare Than A Dream**

The way Freddy acted once I told him everything was just so confusing. He seemed really excited at first, and then he just blew up and acted like one of those, oh my gosh big fan, kind of people. He kept on asking me questions, but once he asked me about him telling everyone his singing partner is Hannah Montana, I just couldn't help but slap him.

Yes, I slapped him, just to bring him back into reality, that is. I ended up showing him the Hannah closet because he wanted to see the wigs and he took a picture of the wig with his phone! I begged him to delete it, but he didn't, he said he wouldn't show anyone. I made him promise not to tell anyone and he promised not to.

I just hope that when I go to school tomorrow, no one would come up to me asking if it was true that I am Hannah Montana.

I was sitting on the couch in the living room. Freddy had finally left me and I thought he wouldn't even left if his dad didn't call him to go home. He hugged me just before he left, but he did the weirdest thing when he hugged me, he smelled me. What a freak, seriously.

Anyway, I just couldn't believe I actually told him. Three, almost four years of keeping this whole secret in and tell a stranger my secret. This is so complicated.

"Hey Miles, you okay?"

I looked up and saw Jackson. He had a concerned look on his face as he sat down next to me.

"Nope, nothing is going okay." I sighed and he put his arm around my shoulder.

"What's wrong?" He asked and I leaned my head against his shoulder.

"I'm just stressed out about my concert. I never been this stressed over a concert before. Plus, Mrs. Rodrigues has been on our asses about this whole project." I took a deep breath and then quietly said. "And Freddy found out about my secret today."

"Freddy found out?" He gasped and I felt him tense up a bit.

Crap, he heard me. "Yeah and he's been totally freaky when he found out. He is, what you call, Hannah's biggest fan. It's just so weird…' I shook my head and sat up from the couch, letting Jackson's arm fall behind me.

"Haven't you thought about the consequences that will come out when he blurts it out to the whole freaking world?" Jackson nearly shouted and I covered my ears.

"You think I haven't thought about that? And can you keep it down I'm a bit dizzy." I let my hands fall from my ears and I looked at Jackson. He looked very worried and I just love how he has became such caring and protective guy ever since last year. If it wasn't for him, I would probably still be stuck with Matt trying to get in my pants and he would probably be lurking around the school campus looking for more girls to screw around with.

"Yeah, but what if he tells someone?" Jackson asked.

"I know what I'm doing and I'm almost positive that he won't tell anyone." I said and he shook his head.

"Almost? Miley-"

"I know Jackson, just stop worrying. I don't think he'll rape me or anything even if he loves Hannah Montana. Hannah and Miley are practically two different people-"

"Who share the same body, mind, brain, and talents. There's nothing different about you and Hannah. You and she are one person. I just hope you know what you're dealing with. I'll have a little talk with Freddy tomorrow." He got up from the couch and I took his wrist.

"You're not going to hurt him, are you?" I asked and he shook his head.

"If you want me to, or if he has anything planned for me to have a reason to kick his ass, then I would. Other than that, no I won't hurt him. I'm just going to make it clear that I don't want him telling anyone about you." He pulled his hand away from me and jogged up the stairs.

Oh gosh, I think I just put Freddy in trouble and I really do hope Jackson doesn't get into a fight with Freddy.

-----------------------------------------------------

I woke up the next morning feeling refreshed and calm. It was weird, but I was oddly relaxed.

I got off my bed and changed into my school clothes, putting my side bag on, and then walked out of my room to go to the living room. I saw Jackson and Luann there, eating breakfast and so I went up and got a piece of toast.

"You all ready to leave yet?" I asked and Luann got off her chair.

"I am, how about you Jackson?" She asked and we looked at Jackson.

He stuffed his face with a few pieces of bacon and eggs and then wiped his mouth. He got off his chair and gulped down his cup of orange juice and then set it down.

"Let's go." He said and took his bag from the ground.

We walked out of the house, just before saying bye to my dad and then drove off to school.

We finally reached the school and Jackson parked in the parking lot. We went on the school ground, but right when we were about to enter the school building, Oliver and Lilly ran out of the school, pulling me back.

"You shouldn't go in there." Lilly said, breathing hard.

"Why? Why shouldn't I?" I asked, kind of confused.

"It's a mess, you really shouldn't go in there." Oliver said and kept on pushing me back. I looked at them and they had a worried look on their faces.

I thought for a second. 'Why do they say that? They only would, unless…' My eyes grew wide and thought of one solution that would probably answer why Oliver and Lilly were freaking out like this.

"Did-" I started, but soon was interrupted by the double doors leading to the school bursting open. Crowds of people spilled out of the school, running toward me.

"Look, its Miley!" someone shouted and people started to gather around me.

I looked around for Lilly, Oliver, Jackson, and Luann just for the help, but I couldn't find them, the people crowding around me pushed them away and I just didn't know what the hell was going on.

"Miley, are you really Hannah Montana?" Someone asked and I froze for a second. Did they just ask what I think they did?

"Who said that?" I shouted, but soon I felt arms grab a hold of me.

"She is Hannah, she looks exactly like her, but with brown hair!" Someone shouted from the back, a girl.

"Yeah, but her singing is horrible, I heard her in music." Someone shouted back.

"She is Hannah, I heard her singing once last year in the girls' bathroom!" Someone shouted back.

I just couldn't believe it. There wasn't anyone I knew that would tell anyone my secret, unless Freddy slipped it out.

"I'm not Hannah Montana, leave me alone!" I shouted and pushed passed a few people, but I felt myself be held back.

I looked behind me and saw Freddy.

"You're Hannah Montana, will you stop holding back and just admit it to everyone?" He snapped and I turned around to slap him.

"Didn't I tell you to promise to keep it a secret?" I shouted and everyone stopped shouting at me and stared.

"Well, it's no use keeping it a secret now, everyone knows about it." He said and I rolled my eyes.

"I'm not Hannah Montana." I said, hoping that everyone would just not listen to Freddy and listen to me.

"Bull, you know you're Hannah and you told me yesterday and you told me about how you put on a wig just so you could live a normal life. I caught you singing in your real voice more than once, I don't know why you keep denying it." He smirked.

"Whatever, I'm so out of here." I snapped about to leave when he pulled me back.

"If you weren't Hannah Montana, then why are you in music class when you clearly show people that you can't sing? Why is it that when you do sing in your real voice, it's only when you're alone? If you weren't Hannah Montana, then why do I have a picture of you holding up one of her wigs?" He said and pulled out a picture from his bag. A picture of me holding up one of my wigs with my Hannah outfits behind me.

"She is Hannah Montana!" Someone screamed and felt myself be pulled by people from everywhere.

"Let go of me!" I screamed, but they didn't listen.

I couldn't believe this was happening to me. In one second, I'm living a normal life, and in the next second, I'm being attack by random people who probably have never heard about me. Well, apart of the fact that was suspended last year for being in a relationship with a student teacher.

I looked around and people everywhere were pushing past, trying to get to me.

I heard clicks and saw flashes.

Then, after that, I saw complete darkness…

-----------------------------------------------------

My eyes fluttered open from the dream. No, it was more of a nightmare than a dream and I just couldn't bear to think about what happened if that dream was real. It just felt so darn real and it just freaked me out.

I wiped my forehead feeling cold sweat and I shook my head.

Why did I have that dream? I mean, is this a sign of something? Oh gosh and Freddy… I just regret admitting to Freddy I am who he said I was. What if he does let it slip out?

I shook my head and looked over at the time. It read 4:23 AM.

"I need to get to sleep." I pulled the covers over my head and started to think.

What if telling Freddy was a big mistake? It could be the biggest mistake I ever done and I just don't want anyone to know about my secret just yet. I just hope Freddy does what I told him to do and keep this a secret.

**A/N **More to come up next. Lol. Hope you liked it and thanks for reviewing and reading.

I know I've been updating this really quickly, it's just that I have a few more fics I want to upload. I noticed I haven't done a big drama in a while and just another one. So yeah, I wanted to get done with this fic before April or before spring break ends.

LOL okay I know I should've said this earlier, but then yeah haha. If you all kinda sorta figured out the song, don't put it in a review LOL! I don't want people to like read it and then search up the lyrics. Ahh, haha. So yeah, if you figured it out, shh LOL.

But yeah I know what you all mean when you say Freddy finding out was expected. I wanted to let Freddy find out for a while now. It was hard getting him to come out. I was actually going to have him find out earlier in the fic, but I just couldn't let it out for some reason.


	16. Bad Day

**Chapter 16**

**Bad Day**

The next morning, when I woke up, I could stop thinking for the fact that Freddy might've told people about my secret. I guess it was just hitting me big time and that nightmare I had last night just felt too real.

I went in the living room finding Luann and Jackson getting wrapped up in an argument.

"I wasn't doing anything! It was just a kiss!" Luann shouted at Jackson and Jackson shook his head.

"Yeah, a kiss with your tutor who is, what, 19? What's up with you and older guys?" Jackson shouted back and Luann rolled her eyes.

"That is none of your business! It was just a simple kiss, get over it!" Luann pushed Jackson aside and Jackson gripped on her wrist.

"Remember what happened the last time? Why can't you just keep it down for once?" Jackson hissed.

"Jackson, it's not like I'm going to do anything with him, it was just a date and a kiss. I wont see him anymore, I mean yesterday was my last lesson. Just relax okay?" Luann shook her head and Jackson let go of her.

"Sorry, I just don't want what happened in the past happen again."

"Good morning you two good to see that you two are in such a good mood today." I said sarcastically and they looked at me.

"Yeah right." Luann rolled her eyes and took her bag from the table. "Let's go."

"Don't forget we're going to talk to Freddy today." He said and took his keys from the table.

"Yeah, don't worry, I won't." I sighed and walked out of the house with Jackson and Luann behind me.

On the way to school, Jackson and Luann were quiet. My guess was that they were still mad at each other after their show down this morning and it was a very awkward ride to school.

When we reached the parking area of the school, Luann stormed off into the school as Jackson and I took our time. Jackson wanted me to bring him to Freddy right away and so I casually walked into school, looking for him.

We walked passed a few people, expecting someone to pop out and ask me if it was true that I was Hannah Montana, and surprisingly, no one came up to me.

'Maybe Freddy didn't tell anyone after all.' I told myself as Jackson and I walked through the halls to look for Freddy. We found Freddy at his locker getting his things and we went up to him.

"Hey Freddy." I said and he looked up at me, smiling.

"Hello Miley and Jackson." He said and closed his locker. "What brings you here?"

"Look Greendale, I just wanted to make sure that you wouldn't let this whole secret slip out, okay?" Jackson said, walking forward making Freddy back up into his locker.

"Why would I tell someone about this secret? It's not like anyone would believe me anyway." Freddy said and I rolled my eyes.

"Jackson, stop it." I hissed, but Jackson ignored me.

"I swear, you let this slip out, I'm going to hurt you like there's no tomorrow." He snapped, pushing Freddy's shoulder.

"Is that a threat?" Freddy asked and I tugged on Jackson's shirt.

"Jackson, I swear, stop it." I said and he shook his head.

"What if it is?" Jackson smirked and I smacked Jackson's back.

"That's a federal offense-"

"I clearly know what threatening is, have you not heard what I've done in the past?" Jackson rolled his eyes and Freddy gaped at him.

"You mean what I did." Freddy said and Jackson shook his head.

"Dude, if you're smart, you wouldn't mess with me." Jackson said and Freddy rolled his eyes.

"I don't understand you, you confuse me." Freddy tried to get Jackson off his back, but Jackson pushed him against the locker.

"What is your problem?" Freddy snapped and Jackson took a deep breath.

"Just watch your back. If I hear you say anything to anyone, I' swear I-" Jackson started but I punched him.

"Damn it Jackson, relax." I said and he looked at me.

I looked to the ground, feeling embarrassed and pissed off at Jackson. Why did he have to go that far? I told him that I didn't want him to fight with Freddy, and look at what he's doing; he's starting something up with Freddy.

"Sorry Miley." Jackson put his hand on my shoulder and looked back at Freddy. "Just don't tell anyone okay Freddy and everything will be alright."

"Sure, I won't tell anyone. Don't worry the secret is safe with me." He nodded and eased his way away from the both of us.

"You scared him." I said and Jackson patted my shoulder.

"I'm just looking out for you." He lightly hugged me and walked off.

'Jackson you dumb ass, why'd you have to go so far just to make sure he wouldn't tell anyone?' I thought to myself and shook my head. I walked off to my first class waiting to see what happened next.

--------------------------------------------------

The day passed by quickly and Freddy and I hardly talked during our music class. I told Jake what happened between Jackson and Freddy that morning and Jake said that maybe Freddy was acting all distant because of what Jackson said. I didn't know, but it seemed pretty awkward.

The rest of the day went bad, even during rehearsals. Nothing was going right during rehearsal and it just ruined my day. I was having a bad enough day during school, but why did it have to affect me during my rehearsals?

One of my dancers couldn't make it so we had to replace him with another guy, one of the guys that hasn't been practicing much, and then the microphones weren't working right. My band members weren't doing their best because they were all too tired as well.

"You know what; I think we should just call it a day." I told everyone as my dancers dropped to the ground.

"Thank God!" My drummer said and I laughed.

"This is just so exhausting." One of my dancers said and I nodded.

"Well most of the songs are fast songs, so think of me. I have to sing and dance at the same time." I dropped to the ground, and covered my face.

"Do you have anything else you have to do tomorrow?" Someone asked me and I looked up seeing my guitarist sitting on the ground with his legs crossed.

"The only big thing other than the concert I have tomorrow is this lyrics thing for my music class that's due."

"Is that weird dude that's obsessed with you still… obsessed with you?" One of the girls asked and I giggled.

"Yeah, and he even found out who I am. Jackson told him off and then in the end Jackson threatened him." I shook my head.

"Wow, he really cares for you." Another girl asked and I sat up.

"Yeah, he just doesn't want anything bad to happen to me again."

"You never really told us what really happened to you last year." My bassist said and I shrugged.

"It's kind of personal."

"You don't have to tell us, you can just tell us when you're ready." A dancer said and I nodded.

"Well, I just had a thing with a student teacher and he tried something on me and… it didn't come out too good." I said and stood up.

"Wow." They all said and I giggled.

"Yeah, don't worry about it. He didn't do anything too bad. It was just… something. Anyway I'm going to go." I said and started to walk.

"Where you going?" Someone asked and I looked back.

"I have to do some homework. I'll tell my dad we're finished and-" I started but saw the door open with Jake coming in.

"Hello." He said and I smiled.

"Hey Jake." I said and he pulled me into a hug.

"Sup dude." Some of the guys said and he with one hand waved as he wrapped his arm around my waist.

"What brings you here?" I asked.

"I just wanted to see if you were okay after what happened today." We started to walk back out the door.

"Bye Miley." Everyone said and I waved at them.

"Well, I'm okay in a way. I'm tired and I need to sit down. I have to tell my dad I'm finished-" I started but Jake cut me off.

"I told him that I was going to take you out early and he accepted. Maybe we could go back to your place and I could give you a little back rub, you know…" He pulled me close to him and kissed my cheek.

I felt myself blush. "Is it possible to be too tired to be doing something like that?" I asked and he laughed.

"I guess so. Let me give you a piggy back ride the rest of the way out then? My driver is out in front." He said and let go of my waist, bending down so that I could climb on his back.

I wrapped my arms around his neck and his hands went to my thighs as he got up.

"Thanks." I laughed and he ran the rest of the way out of the building with a few people looking at me.

Once we reached the car, Jake put me down on the pavement so that I could go in the car on my own. As we settled down, we told the driver to go to my place and Jake looked at me.

"So how was the rest of your day?" He asked and I laughed.

"Well, it was going bad, but then you sort of made it feel a little better." I smiled and he put his head on my shoulder with his hand on my thigh, slightly rubbing it.

"That's good. As long as you're not too stressed out, then maybe we could hang out a bit then."

I kissed his forehead. "Yeah, probably." I smiled to myself and sighed.

Hopefully tomorrow won't be too stressful when we get the lyrics in. but I just wonder what Mrs. Rodrigues has planned instead of just turning in the lyrics.

**A/N **Wow, Jackson's getting super over protective. Sorry if this chapter sucked lol I'm not completely happy with it. About maybe 4 or 3 more chapters left I think.

Anyway, thanks for the reviews and reading.


	17. Confession And Some Fun

Chapter dedication to **He Breaks My Heart Everytime **for helping me out big time with this chapter. Thanks, seriously:D

**A/N **There's a part that might not be good for a few people in this chapter XP Just warning you. So, close your eyes when you read it, if it's possible. Haha.

**Chapter 17**

**Confession And Some Fun**

The next day at school as I went to my locker to retrieve my lyrics for Mrs. Rodrigues. I really wasn't up for going to school today. I had such a bad day yesterday and I'm happy that Jake came over to help me out.

"Hey partner."

I whipped around and saw Freddy. I patted my chest from the excitement and shook my head.

"I'm stressing out." I sighed and he patted my back.

"It's going to be okay. It's just some stupid lyrics." He said and I laughed.

"It's not because of the lyrics, I have a thing tonight and we haven't even practiced that much and that-" I shook my head and crossed my arms over my chest.

"Miley, relax, take deep breaths. I'll come over for an hour or something today and we can have some practice time then. Is that okay with you?" He asked and I nodded.

"I guess, but then what about the whole-" I covered my face. This is seriously pissing me off. I just don't know why I feel so pressured now and it's completely irritating me.

The bell rang and I felt myself tense up again.

"I'll see you after school." He said and gave me a friendly hug.

"Yup." I sighed and closed my locker.

'Today is going to be a really long day.' I sighed and walked off to my first class.

-----------------------------------------------------

It was third period music and the desks were shifted differently, forming a circle. We sat near the door, Freddy, me, Jake, and Jakes partner, and we had our lyrics out.

I felt less stressed out than earlier today. I guess it was the whole breathing technique, or for the fact that Jake kept on doing weird things today.

"What song are you guys doing?" I asked Jake and he smiled.

"All I ask of you" Jake said.

"Oh! I love that song!" I said and his smile grew.

"Yeah, Nina picked it out. Well, she showed me over a hundred lyrics and this the only one I liked." He laughed and scratched the back of his head. "What song are you doing?"

"We're doing-" I started, but soon Mrs. Rodrigues burst into the classroom, sitting at her desk.

"Settle down students, we have a lot to do today. I'll be calling you by alphabetical order and you bring your partner with you so that I can mark both of you off." Mrs. Rodrigues said. "First up, Amber Addison."

Amber and her partner stood up from their desks and walked over to Mrs. Rodrigues.

I looked back at Jake forgetting that I didn't finish my sentence and said. "_Someday We'll Know_." Jake heard me and looked at me awkwardly.

"What?" He asked and I giggled.

"The song is called _Someday We'll Know_. Luann picked it out."

"That's nice of Luann to do." He said and I laughed.

"I know what you mean, I mean, just last year I hated her with all my heart and now… we're really close." I chuckled, and soon felt a tap on my shoulder. I looked next to me and saw that Freddy was standing up.

"Miley, Mrs. Rodrigues is calling us." Freddy said and I stood up.

Freddy took out the lyrics from his folder, a new clean sheet, and we walked up to Mrs. Rodrigues.

"Here Mrs. Rodrigues." Freddy said, handing her the lyrics.

Mrs. Rodrigues read over the lyrics and started nodding.

"The only thing I'm worried about is that your voice wouldn't be capable to handle this song Miss Stewart." Mrs. Rodrigues said as she set the lyrics down.

"Don't worry Mrs. Rodrigues; her voice is perfect for the part." Freddy said, smiling.

"Hope you're right." She said and signaled us to sit down.

"How are you doing to sing when we have our performance Miley?" Freddy asked as we walked back to our desks.

"I don't know… I'm thinking maybe I should let out a little of the voice, just not that much so that people would be able to compare, you know." I said and sat down at my seat.

-----------------------------------------------------

After school, Freddy drove me home so that we could practice right away. When we got there, there wasn't anyone there and so we went in the living room and sat on the couch.

"So, you want to get started?" He asked and I shrugged.

"Want me to get something to drink for the both of us first?" I asked and he nodded.

"That would be nice." He said and I stood up, going into the kitchen.

I took two sodas from the fridge and walked back into the living room, handing him the soda.

"That was quick." He chuckled and rolled my eyes.

"You find a lot of things funny, don't you?" I asked as I sat down in the chair next to Freddy.

"Most of the time. Mainly to get my mind out of the darkness, you know…" He nodded and looked around the room for a second.

I leaned into the couch and thought about how these past weeks have been a little awkward for the both of us. From not knowing each other, with me stalking him, finding out his secret, and him finding out my secret. I don't think that there isn't a thing he doesn't know about me… but then again… he didn't know about what happened to me last year.

I sighed. "Freddy, did I ever get around telling you about what traumatic thing happened to me last year?" I asked him as I sat up.

He looked at me and shook his head. "No, we started to talk about it a few, I don't know, weeks ago I suppose, and Jake came in. Why? What happened?" He asked and moved forward in his seat a little closer to me.

"Well, you know that whole student teacher and student affair that happened last year?" I asked him and he nodded.

"It was… me and the teacher." I said and his mouth dropped.

"What?" He said and I chuckled.

"Well, I'll tell you what happened. It all started out when he became my algebra teacher. He took over Mr. Strand's class so that he could graduate into a teacher, one of those weird systems they have." I said and he nodded.

"But how did he get you, I mean didn't he try to rape you?" Freddy asked, leaning a little more forward as if he was completely interested to hear my side of the story instead of listening to those rumors going around in school.

"Yes… Well, one day he was driving me home and once we reached my house, he asked me out on a date. Jake and I… were fighting at that time and we kinda broke up a few days after he came back from the hospital… you know he was mobbed right?" I asked and he nodded.

"By the student teacher dude too, I heard from someone" He said.

"Yup. Okay, well, he asked me on a date and I said yes, thinking nothing of it and he kissed me right there in his car." I sighed deeply and continued on with my story.

"Well, at the date, he was getting all touchy and I just thought it was okay, but then after the date, he drove me to the spot where Jake was mobbed. I wanted to leave, but he didn't want to, he said it was safe."

"And then." Freddy said, sounding very interested. He stared at me intently, like he was studying my reaction as I told him the story.

I took a deep breath. "We started to… make out… one thing led to another and the next think I knew, he was trying to get my pants off." I bit my lip, remembering the moment. For a second, I remembered how it felt with Matt's hands on me and I had that sudden feeling to go and take a shower. I just felt dirty, I mean, how could I not see that he was trying to use me like that?

I shook my head, trying to get myself too forget about it, but I couldn't. those feelings I long forgotten came back and I hugged myself.

"Wow… At least he didn't… you know…" Freddy said, and took my hand, sensing my discomfort.

"Yeah. If Jake wasn't there, then I guess I would've died or something." I closed my eyes. "Matt was Luann's boyfriend and she plotted for me to date him and for her to date Jake, just to see me get hurt, but she didn't want him to rape me."

Freddy suddenly gasped.

"Are you serious? She was that low to-"

"No, no. She just wanted steal Jake from me. She never wanted me to get raped." I shrugged. "I, being the forgiving type of person, forgave her after a few weeks."

"If I were you, I wouldn't be forgiving her even if she begged." Freddy said and I forced myself to laugh.

"Well, she's family so I have to love her you know? When Jackson found out, that's when he became this overprotective figure. He and Jake almost killed Mr. Winston, but I still love them for trying." I sighed. "I never thought Jackson would get that scary when he fought with Matt. They scared me and I didn't know, you know?" I said and he nodded.

"Miley, maybe now isn't a good time to practice." Freddy suddenly said and stood up, gathering his things.

"Why?" I asked and wiped my cheek, feeling it be moist. I didn't know I was crying. Maybe that's why Freddy wanted to leave.

I wiped my face with my shirt and followed Freddy to the door.

"I'll see you at the concert tonight." He smiled and hugged him.

"Bye, and don't be afraid of Jackson. I know he gave you a hard time yesterday, just don't worry about him." I said, and lightly shoved him out the door.

"Yeah, I'm not afraid of him now that I know why he's so overprotective over you." He sent me one last wave before going into his truck. I watched him leave and then I closed the door. I went up stairs and to my room to relax a bit before getting ready for the concert. I had about 2 hours until I have to leave the house, so I had two hours to myself, but what to do.

I sat at my bed, but heard a knock come from my window.

I rolled my eyed knowing who it was and walked over to my window to open it.

"Jake." I said as he climbed into my room.

"Will you ever be a normal boy and come in from the front door?" I asked and he laughed pulling me into a tight hug.

"Well, I saw you downstairs when Freddy left and so I was about to go through the front door, but then you left and I knew you were going to your room and now here I am." He took my hand, pulling me toward my bed.

"And what? I have a concert to do tonight." I said feeling slightly irritated.

He sat down on the bed and pulled me down onto his lap.

"I know that Miley, I just wanted to spend time with you beforehand. I heard you were going to be all alone until then and I wanted to protect you." He joked and nuzzled my neck, wrapping his arms around my waist.

"You're such a freak." I pushed him away, about to stand up when he pulled me back down, and pinned me on the bed.

"Are you sure about that?" He said. His hands held my wrists, were above my head and he adjusted himself so that he was on top of me.

"You're fast." I breathed out and he laughed.

"Yep, I learned a lot when I was in Romania." He said and kissed me.

He pulled away and I started breathing heavily. "Did they teach you to kiss like that?" I asked and his face grew a light shade of pink.

"No, I'm just… trying out something new." He let go of my wrists and moved to the side of me.

I turned to him and he stared at me smiling.

"Well, that's what you've been doing for the past… week now." I smiled and moved closer to him. I put my head on his shoulder and looked up at him. He moved his face closer to me and kissed me.

I put my hand on his cheek and held his face in place as he shifted to get in a more comfortable spot. His hand went around my waist and instantly went into my shirt.

I smiled in the kiss and felt him deepen it, pulling me closer. I wrapped my leg around his waist and he lightly pushed me down on the bed, pulling his hand away from my back.

He placed butterfly kisses down my neck, then moving back up kissing me hard. His tongue lightly brushed over my lips with me slightly parting my lips as he slipped his tongue into my mouth.

I had my hands running through his hair, with his hand moving to my leg around his waist. His hand went up my leg to my upper thigh and around the back, lightly squeezing it. I squirmed to his touch and he pulled his hand away.

He backed out of the kiss, looked up at me with my face fully flushed and he smiled.

"Sorry." He said.

"No, it's okay. I'm okay with it." I said, placing both hands on his cheeks, pulling him down for a kiss.

I felt his hand slipping into my shirt, this time moving upward toward my breast.

My breathing quickened and I tightly closed my eyes waiting for whatever to happen, happen. His fingers tracing the bottom of my bra with his thumb slipping into it.

Just then, I heard a knock come from my door, and without thinking, I moved my head upward, banging into Jake's forehead.

"Ow," I said, rubbing my forehead and he collapsed on top of me.

"Miley, it's Jackson. You there?" We heard him say and Jake straightened himself out as he got off me.

I smoothened out my skirt and shirt, getting off the bed and walked over to the door. I took a few deep breaths just before opening the door to Jackson.

"Hey Jackson." Jake casually said and I looked over to him. He was sitting on the bed acting as if nothing had happened.

'What a great actor.' I thought and smiled to myself. I leaned against the door and looked at Jackson, who was staring straight at Jake.

"Hi Jake." He nodded at him and slowly walked into the room. He looked around for a second, shaking his head, and looked at his watch.

"I thought you were at work?" I asked Jackson and he looked up from his watch to me.

"Yeah, but dad called me and told me that I had to bring you over to the Center early. They wanted to a quick sound check before your concert. Get ready." He said and walked out, but stopped at the door.

"And you Jake, I'll be watching you." He said and pointed at Jake.

Jake stared blankly at Jackson and nodded slowly as if he was confused with what Jackson was saying.

Jackson back at me and finally left with both Jake and I bursting out laughing.

"Your brother has serious issues." Jake said and I pulled him up from my bed.

"Yeah, well he's just being overprotective. He snapped at Freddy yesterday so that he wouldn't tell anyone I'm Hannah." I giggled and went behind Jake, pushing him toward the door.

"Why are you pushing me?" He asked and I shook my head.

"I have to get ready." I replied and pushed him out the door.

"Can't I watch you?" He asked and turned around, pouting.

"Ha, yeah right. Even if we are getting serious with this relationship, I'm not letting you go that far." I rolled my eyes and closed the door in front of his face.

I leaned against the door and smiled trying to take in on what happened a few minutes ago.

I can't believe Jake and I were getting that far, I mean, he… and his hands… and everything else.

I covered my face feeling completely embarrassed and slightly shook my head. I have to get ready, I need to calm down, boy, am I pumped up for the concert tonight.

**A/N **Hope you liked it. LOL. Anyway, thanks for reviewing and reading :D

OMG three more chapters left. UGH! LOL. Le sigh. Well, to those of you who haven't read Don't Leave Me, I guess you sorta know what it's about now haha.

Anyway, big chapter coming up next…

Thanks to **ErEnGeSoDa20232 **for the song suggestion.


	18. Surprises

**Chapter 18**

**Surprises**

The concert was awesome on Friday. Everything went good and the fans were great. The weekend went well as well with nothing going wrong. Freddy came over a few times and we practiced our song together. This time, we did get some singing done and we did pretty darn well at it too.

With the soundtrack, I could sing it with no problem, but with out the music playing, it was hard. You had to have a tune playing to get the right notes, and I couldn't really get it. I only caught on the chorus, but nothing else after that. It took me about 15 times before I finally got the first verse done. It usually doesn't take me that long to memorize a part, but it was a duet, and I don't really do well with duets.

It was Wednesday and nothing bad had happened yet, but I could sense that something was going to happen soon. It was weird, but something always happened wrong when you're having a good day.

I was at my locker with Lilly feeling slightly nervous. "Lilly, what time is it?" I asked and she took out her cell phone.

"7:49, why?" She asked and I shrugged.

"Just wondering."

"Hey Miley." I jumped, hearing a voice behind me.

I looked back and saw Freddy walking toward us.

"Hey Lilly." He said once he reached us. She waved at him and smiled.

"What brings you here?" I asked Freddy and he shrugged.

"Nothing, but after yesterday's practice; I wanted to see if you got the lyrics down." He said and I nodded.

"Yeah, I practiced a lot yesterday. Why?" I asked and he shrugged.

"I have this weird feeling today so it's kind of worrying me." He admitted.

"Me too. I don't know why, it's just kind of freaking me out." I said and looked at Lilly, who was soon greeted by Oliver. They were talking about something, which I couldn't really hear since I was with Freddy.

"Just try to keep yourself occupied. It will probably get your mind off of it." He said and I relaxed a little bit.

"I guess you're right."

"Okay, well I'll see you in third period. Bye kiddo." He lightly punched my shoulder and walked off.

"Bye." I said softly and closed my eyes, leaning back into my locker.

'What to do to keep me occupied?' I asked myself and sighed.

"Screw this." I said, gaining Oliver and Lilly's attention.

"You okay Lilly?" Oliver said as he hung his arm loosely on Lilly's shoulders.

"Yeah. I'm going to class; I'll see you two later." I said.

"Bye." They both said and I left them going to my first period.

'I really hope nothing bad happens today.' I thought to myself as I walked the rest of the way to my class.

-----------------------------------------------

Soon, it was third period. Jake, Freddy, and I were walking to our class, but the door to the music class was closed.

"What the heck?" Freddy said and we saw a note on the door.

"Period 3 music 2 students meet in the auditorium." Jake said, reading it from the paper.

"What are we doing in the auditorium?" I asked and Freddy shrugged.

"I hadn't talked to Mrs. Rodrigues since the last class session." He said and we started to walk in the direction of the auditorium.

"This is weird." Jake said, shaking his head.

"Why is that?" I asked and he looked at me and took my hand.

"I don't know, maybe because we're going to the auditorium during class. Maybe she has something big planned for us?"

We finally reached the auditorium and saw a few people push the doors open, going into the place.

"Maybe, maybe not. We'll just have to wait and see." Freddy said and pushed the door open and held it as we got inside.

We walked down the aisle, finding almost all the students in the class in there. We went into an empty row, where Jake's partner was and sat next to her.

"Do you know what we're doing here?" Jake asked Nina and she blushed, shaking her head.

"Okay thanks." He said and she nodded.

The late bell to class finally rang and we sat there quietly, waiting for something to happen.

"Where is Mrs. Rodrigues?" I asked Freddy and he shrugged.

"You think I would know where she is when I just came in here with you?" He asked sounding confused.

"Haha, yeah sorry about that." I shook my head and looked at the stage.

"Remember when we were last in here?" I asked him and he nodded, smiling.

"I caught you singing that Ashley Tisdale song. You were so into it and I didn't want to bother you. It was beautiful." Freddy said and nudged my elbow with his.

"Hey, watch what you say with my girlfriend." Jake said sounding irritated.

"Yeah, sorry about that." Freddy muttered and looked to the side of the stage.

"There she is." Nina said with her little voice.

We all looked on the stage and saw that she came out from the side of the stage, behind the curtains, holding up two microphones.

"Hello students." She said through one of the microphones.

"Hello." We replied and she smiled with her rare smiles

That's when we knew that she had something big set up for us.

"You're all probably wondering why I asked you all to come in here right?" a few of us replied with a yes and she smirked. "Well, think of it as a pop quiz."

I looked at her feeling confused. 'What did she mean by thinking of it as a pop quiz?' I asked myself and shushed Freddy as he tried to talk to me.

"You're all going to come up here and perform the first few verses of your song until the end of the first chorus in front of everyone."

I covered my mouth. 'We had to sing out loud in front of everyone?' I stared, wide-eyed, at Mrs. Rodrigues while she gave us the instructions.

"I'll call on you and your partner randomly and you'll come up here and perform acapella, which is singing without music. You'll have to sing like how you're going to sing when you perform in front of the whole school by the end of this month. The rules are, you can't sing with you music sheet, if you need it, you and your partner will be deducted points from this quiz. This is about 50 percent of your grade, good luck." She said and walked down the stairs of the stage and onto the first seat.

"First up, Ryan Piano and Jessica Smith." She said and two people, who were sitting in the front started to walk toward the stage. Just as they got to the stairs, Mrs. Rodrigues handed them the microphones and they got on stage, looking nervous.

"Oh, I forgot. Say the song you're going to perform and then, once everyone has settled down, you decide whether or not you're ready to sing." She said out loud so that everyone could hear.

The group said that they were singing _Anytime _by Kelly Clarkson and Justin Guarini and soon started to sing.

I nervously looked at Freddy and he weakly smiled at me.

"What am I going to do?" I whispered and he shrugged.

"I don't know. Just sing like how you would sing in a normal concert, I don't know why you're so nervous." Freddy said and I bit on my lip.

"I can't sing like how I usually sing in a concert-" I hissed and he looked at me, as if he didn't care.

"Miley, just relax. You have to sing your best. I really doubt people are going to notice you sound exactly like Hannah Montana." Freddy whispered.

"Shut up." I lightly hit him on his shoulder and I felt Jake grip on my hand.

"Freddy, we could hear you all the way over here, don't say or do anything you'd regret. Think about Jackson." Jake said and Freddy nodded.

"Yeah, but I don't get what's the big deal, I mean it's not like everyone is going to notice right away. It took me about 3 times before I realized who she was." He said quietly and I shrugged.

"But-" Jake started and I sighed.

"Maybe." I said and soon heard Mrs. Rodrigues whistle.

"Who is talking back there?" She said and I looked down at my lap, hoping that she wouldn't know that it was us.

"Miley Stewart and Freddy Greendale, you're up." She said and I froze.

"No." I whispered, but felt Freddy tugging at my arm.

"We have to go." Freddy said and I closed my eyes for a moment, before standing up and walking with Freddy to the stage area. We walked up the stairs and Jessica handed me the microphone.

"Good luck." She said just before walking down the stairs to go to her seat.

I slowly walked to the center of the stage and looked over at my classmates. I felt nervous, how do I sing? I don't want to sing bad so that I practically fail, but I don't want to sing good so that people would probably figure out who I am. What to do…

"Anytime now Miley and Freddy." Mrs. Rodrigues said, sounding tired from the both of us stalling.

I felt Freddy put his hand on my arm.

I looked at him and he smiled.

"Just sing the way your heart wants you to sing." Was all he said and I nodded.

I looked back at the crowd and said through the microphone, "_Some Day We'll Know _by Mandy Moore and Jonathan Foreman." I closed my eyes, blocking out every noise I could hear and then started to sing.

_Ninety miles outside Chicago  
Can't stop driving I don't know why  
So many questions, I need an answer  
Two years later you're still on my mind_

I sang, feeling like it was only me. I couldn't tell if I hit the right notes. I just sang to what my heart was telling me to, just like what Freddy said.

_Whatever happened to Amelia Earhart?  
Who holds the stars up in the sky?  
Is true love just once in a lifetime?_

I stopped singing and still held my eyes closed.

I soon heard Freddy singing and I relaxed a bit, feeling as though it was only the both of us in the auditorium, just like how we usually are when we're practicing.

_Did the captain of the Titanic cry?  
Oh, Someday we'll know_

I started to sing with his voice, as I bobbed my head.

_If love can move a mountain_

Freddy's voice dropped and I sang myself.

_Someday we'll know_

His voice sang with me.

_Why the sky is blue_

I stopped singing so that Freddy could say his line and then got ready for the next two lines.

_Someday we'll know  
Why I wasn't meant for you..._

Our voices conjoined and faded as we ended the song, I opened my eyes and looked at Freddy. His face was in shock, and weakly smiled at me.

'Did I do that bad?' I asked myself, too afraid to look at my audience.

I could hear the students talking and I took in a deep breath, looking at the crowd. The students looked shocked, just like how Freddy looked.

'Why are they looking at me like that?' I asked and soon I heard the one name I dreaded to hear just before I sang this song. The one name I was afraid that people would say while I sang up here today.

_'Hannah Montana'_

**A/N **Wow. Do you think they found out? Hmm, interesting XP

Anyway, I hope you liked it and more coming up soon, obviously lol.

Thanks for reviewing and reading. :D

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Hannah Montana, the song Anytime or the song Someday We'll Know.


	19. Afraid

**Recap**

_Our voices conjoined and faded as we ended the song, I opened my eyes and looked at Freddy. His face was in shock, and weakly smiled at me._

'_Did I do that bad?' I asked myself, too afraid to look at my audience._

_I could hear the students talking and I took in a deep breath, looking at the crowd. The students looked shocked, just like how Freddy looked._

'_Why are they looking at me like that?' I asked and soon I heard the one name I dreaded to hear just before I sang this song. The one name I was afraid that people would say while I sang up here today._

'_Hannah Montana'_

**Chapter 19**

**Afraid**

After hearing the word Hannah Montana, I ran out of the auditorium. I could hear Freddy, Jake, and Mrs. Rodrigues calling for me, but I just couldn't face anyone. I just feel like I ruined a lot of things I tried to keep in just by singing. The thing that's bothering me is why did my heart tell me to sing like that?

I ran out of the school and into the direction of my house. That was the only place I could feel safe from what I put myself through. Not only was my emotions getting to me, but the fact that I may have ruined the secret that I've been hiding for 3 years, 3 good years, might be broken.

A few minutes later, I finally reached my house. I bolted inside of the house and saw my dad sitting on the couch.

He looked from his seat and was a little shocked to see me.

"Bud, what are you doing home so early?" He asked and stood up from the couch.

I ran over to him, throwing my arms around him.

"Daddy." I felt hot tears freely flow down my cheeks. It was just too much for me to handle.

"What's wrong?" He asked as he rubbed my back. He led me to the couch and sat down, pulling me next to him. I put my face into his shoulder with my hand on his chest.

"Shh…" He had his arm around my back. I just couldn't stop crying and I couldn't think. I just needed to let it out. It took too much for me to keep in and I just needed to let it all out.

-------------------------------------------

I woke up feeling a little dizzy. I was in my room and it was dark out. I must've fallen asleep when I cried coming home home from school.

It reminds me that dad doesn't know about what happened and he should probably, since he is my dad and manager.

But the only thing that's holding me back is;

Does everyone know that I'm Hannah Montana?

Do they suspect I'm Hannah Montana?

Should I worry that people would know?

These questions keep on repeating in my head and I can't face it. I'm afraid, afraid that they know. I just can't let them know that I am. I'm not ready for everyone to find out yet. I have my whole life planned ahead of me and the one time I'm not really thinking about it, it happens. What do I do?

I lie in my bed and look at the clock. It read 7:28 PM.

I slept pretty long. I wonder if word in my family got around on what happened.

I snuggled deeper into my bed, pulling the blanket up until it reached my chin.

I heard a knock on my door and looked at the door. The door opened, with the light in the hallway peaking through.

"Miley?" I could hear Luann say.

"Yeah." I replied softly and shifted on my bed, so that my back was facing the door.

"You okay?" She asked.

"Yeah, I am."

"Well, Uncle Robby told me to get you. Dinner just started. Are you coming down?"

"No, I'm not very hungry." I replied.

"Okay… Night Miley." She said and was about to close the door when the door opened with her coming into the room. "Don't worry Miley; I really doubt everyone in your school knows that you're Hannah." She said and I felt her sit on my bed.

I turned my head to face her and she smiled at me.

"How do you know about what happened?" I asked feeling slightly confused. What if it spread to the whole school?

"Jake came looking for you during school and he found me, Oliver, and Lilly and told us what happened. He gave me your bag and Uncle Robby called Jackson telling him that you were at home. We came home and saw that you were sleeping so we explained to Uncle with what happened." She said and put her hand on my head, stroking my hair.

"Thanks." I whispered and she got up from the bed, and left my room closing the door behind her.

-------------------------------------------

I hadn't gone to school for a little over a week since the incident. I was still ashamed and felt slightly depressed about the whole thing that happened on that one day. Even if has been over a week, I just couldn't let it go. It made me scared and

I was in my room, getting some thinking time. I hardly left my room and my dad wanted me to go back to school tomorrow. I didn't know if I was ready, but I had to go. Hopefully, everyone in my music class forgot about everything that happened.

There was a knock come from my door and I looked back, as the door opened, revealing Jake.

"Hey." He said quietly and closed the door. He walked over to me, sitting next to me on my bed.

"Hi." I replied and he wrapped his arms around me.

"You okay?" He asked and I nodded.

"Yeah, I feel a lot better than how I felt the other week." I leaned into him and he tightened his grip around me.

"That's good. I'm sorry I haven't been visiting I-" He started, but I shook my head.

"Don't worry about it; I heard that you had big things for the next season of Zombie High."

He sighed and kissed my temple. "Yeah, stressed out about it, but I'm more worried about you. You sure you're ready to go school tomorrow?" He asked and I shrugged.

"Well, I have to face them sooner or later. What have people been saying about me?"

"A few of them questioned if you were Hannah Montana, but then they would deny it and talk about your blonde hair. A few mentioned the whole wig issue and they asked me some things, but I didn't say anything." He breathed in deeply, leaning back until his back reached the wall and he pulled me on him so that we were in a sort of laying position.

"Thanks."

"For what?"

"For being there for me." I said and put my hand over his.

"Anything for you. You've been there for me, always. I can't just leave you alone and not care you know?"

I nodded and smiled. "You're so sweet Jake." I said and he squeezed me.

"I know I am."

-------------------------------------------

The next day at school, I had Jake by my side the whole time. He rode with us to school and held my hand the whole time we were in the school. I was afraid that everyone would come up to me and ask me if I was Hannah Montana, just like my dream.

"Miley, relax don't worry about it. I really doubt anyone would ask you." Jake said, noticing me be tense.

"Yeah." I pursed my lips as I went to my locker. Once I opened it, a few folded pieces of papers slipped out of it, falling onto the ground.

Jake picked up the pieces of paper and handed them to me.

"What are they?" He asked and I shrugged.

"I don't know." I opened one of them and read it. My eyes grew in fear, and I took another piece of paper that Jake handed me. Each of them said similar questions and it just scared me.

Most of the said: _Are You Hannah Montana? _or_ Did you know you sound like Hannah Montana? _

"You okay?" Jake asked me and took a piece of folded paper in my hand, one I hadn't read yet. He opened it up and read it out loud. "_I was listening to Hannah Montana the night before and I swore you sounded exactly like her."_

"Jake, I think this was a bad idea coming to school." I said and he pulled me into a hug.

"You want me to tell Jackson to bring you home? Want me to stay with you?" I asked and nodded.

"Please?" I asked and he pulled out his cell phone to call Jackson.

A few minutes later, Jackson came over and looked at me.

"You okay?" He asked with a worried look on his face and I handed him the pieces of paper.

He a few of them read them and sighed.

"Let's go." He said and we left the school just as the warning bell rang.

-------------------------------------------

A few days later, I hadn't gone to school and have been getting phone calls from the school wondering about my absences. My dad went to my school got all my back work, including the next full week of school work, since my dad explained to them that we had something tragic happen in the family.

It was more like something tragic happen to me and I'm too afraid to face everyone in my third period. I hadn't seen Freddy in a while and next week was when the project was due. We were supposed to sing to the whole school, and I knew I was risking failing my music class just because of that incident that happened. I was letting down Freddy and he knew that I wouldn't show up on that day, so he just stopped coming over.

I was sitting in my room, doing my back work. Work made me stop thinking about what happened. It all started out as just being scared that everyone found out, but now it's just paranoia. I'm completely paranoid that people would come to my house and ask me if I really was Hannah Montana.

I heard a knock come from my door and I turned as it opened. I was surprised to see who it was, since it had been almost a year since I last saw this person.

"Hey Mrs. Ryan-or" I started. I didn't know what to call her. She was getting a divorce with her husband and I really didn't know her maiden name.

"Yes, Mrs. Ryan until next month." She smiled and walked over to my bed to sit down.

"What are you doing here? Not to sound rude or anything, I just haven't seen you in a while." I said, walking over to her and sitting next to her.

"Well, I've been hearing from Jake that you've been having problems. I would've come earlier, but you know what's happening right?" She asked as she put her hands over my hands.

"Yeah. Well, I'm just paranoid that everyone found out my secret. It happened almost about two weeks ago and I just can't get over it." I sighed and she hugged me.

"Well, just remember you can't hold in this secret your whole life. It's your choice whether or not you want to keep this secret until you're ready, just know that one day you'll have to let everyone know."

"I know, but what if I screw it up? I always wanted to keep this normal life, just until school is over. What if everyone hates me when they find out who I am?" I asked and she rubbed my back.

"Don't worry if they were your true fans, they wouldn't hate you. Look at Jake, his life is almost normal ever since he met you. Your life maybe similar to his if you were to tell everyone about your secret. don't look down on this; there are the points in being famous." She said and I nodded.

"Anyway, I should see if your father needs help. You want anything from downstairs?" She asked as she stood up.

I thought for a second. 'Maybe Mrs. Ryan is right, but what should I do? Denying it now and then later in life telling them who I am, they might not even believe me then.' I sighed. 'What should I do?' I asked myself and finally thought of something.

"Yeah, umm, could you tell my dad to if I could get someone's number?" I asked and she looked at me quite confused.

"Whose number?" She asked and I stood up.

"Never mind, I'll come down with you."

**A/N **You all must be like What? LOL well next chapter is the last. Hope you liked this chapter.


	20. Suddenly

**A/N **This is the end :'(

**Chapter 20**

**Suddenly**

It was the day of performing the song and I wanted to show Freddy some support by going. Even if I wasn't going to perform with him, I just wanted to say sorry. I hadn't been in school in almost a month and it would be interesting to see if anyone remembered the performance Freddy and I just a few weeks ago. He hadn't talked to me ever since I talked to him about not singing with him just a few days ago. He was definitely bummed out, but he understood why I didn't want to. He had to sing in front of the whole school and singing with him today wouldn't help what I had planned out later tonight for my concert.

Lilly, Oliver, Jackson, Luann, and I walked into the school just as my music class started to start their little concert. Jake had to go to school early to make the performance, and he was one of the last people to go and sing.

We sat down in the last row and watched the curtains pulled apart, revealing everyone in music 2 including Mrs. Rodrigues.

"Hello Seaview High to the performance of the music 2 students." Mrs. Rodrigues said through the microphone. Everyone started to clap and Mrs. Rodrigues started to talk into the mic once again. "We'll have pair performances and then a few group ones, so just sit back, relax and enjoy the concert." She started to walk off stage, but abruptly stopped and looked at the audience.

"Before I forget, if I hear any of you boo during any of the performances, we will send you to the office to talk to the Vice Principal and you'll get detention." She said firmly and finally got off the stage.

The lights on the stage dimmed a bit and soon, two people walked on the stage with a song playing in the back ground.

'This is going to take a really long time.' I thought to myself as the couple started to sing.

After a few performances, Jake and Nina were on stage performing the song, All I Ask of You. They did an incredible job and I really liked it, but the only thing that I wondered about was when Freddy was going up.

Soon, the lights in dimmed and there was a spot light right in the middle of the stage. There, Freddy walked to the middle of it, holding a guitar and a stool. Everyone cheered at the sight of him, and it amazed me. He set his stool down and started to strum his guitar and sing.

_Every now and again sometimes  
I get lost on the wind of a dream  
The air gets clean and the seas get wider  
I can do anything  
The pain it won't even cross my mind  
And it's a wonder, and everyday  
The rope gets loose and the chains unbind me  
And I can do anything_

'He's definitely going to get a good grade on this.' I thought to myself as he finished his performance. Everyone clapped and a few stood up. I knew he was talented, but not that talented.

The show ended and people started to leave the auditorium. The five of us sat back, waiting for everyone to pass through, but I noticed a few of the students giving me awkward glances.

Soon the auditorium was almost empty and everyone in the performance for music was sitting in the chairs of the auditorium. We saw Jake and Freddy walk onto the stage and down the steps, which was when we decided to up and congratulate them.

"Jake." I said as we walked up to them. Jake pulled me into a tight hug and gave me a peck on the cheek.

"You were amazing." I said and he smiled with his arms still around me.

"Thank you." He said and Freddy beamed.

"Hey Miley."

"Hey." I said and looked at him apologetically. "I'm so-" I started and he shook his head.

"Don't need to feel sorry, I understand."

I let go of Jake and reached into my purse taking an envelop from it. "You're coming to the concert tonight right?" I asked him and he nodded.

"Of course I am. It's the last concert until the next time you make an album, almost the whole school is going."

'Good.' I smiled. "Okay, I'll be right back."

I left them as I walked up to Mrs. Rodrigues. She was talking to a few of the students and I held an envelop in my hand.

"Mrs.…" I started and she turned to look at me.

"Miley, it's been so long" She looked startled to see me there, like she wasn't expecting me to be in school that day. I looked passed her and saw most of my classmates whispering to each other as they stared at me. I rolled my eyes and looked back at Mrs. Rodrigues.

"Well, I'm sorry for not coming to school or performing today, but here, I wanted to give you something." I said and handed her the envelop. She nodded and gave me a smile just before turning back to the people she was talking to.

I sighed and went back to my group. Today is definitely going to be a big and long day.

-----------------------------------

I was getting ready for my last concert and I felt nervous. My nervousness even forced me to send Jake, Luann, Oliver, and Lilly out so that I could relax, but it wasn't helping at all. I felt like I wanted to scream on the top of my lungs and jump around to get me to calm down.

I was in my dressing room, walking in circles, just waiting for everything to take in place.

I heard a knock at my door and called for them to come in, and watched as the door opened revealing Ashley.

"Hi" I said, waving at her.

"I just came to say good luck. You okay?" She asked as I sat down on my couch.

I nodded. "Yeah, I'm nervous, completely nervous."

She walked toward me and kneeled beside me. "Relax, be positive. Why are you so nervous anyway? You've been in so many concerts, I would think that you've gotten used to the funny feeling."

I sighed and looked at her.

"Remember what we talked about a few nights ago?"

"Yeah what of it?"

"Well it just had to do with what we talked about."

She nodded once again and stood up. "So I'm guessing something will happen tonight if you want to use my work in the concert?"

"Yeah, something like that."

I heard my name be called through the intercom then I felt myself panic once again.

"Hannah Montana in 5"

I sighed. "Here we go." I said and walked Ashley to the door.

"You'll do fine." She assured me and I nodded.

"Thanks for letting me use it." I said and she smiled.

"Don't worry. Anything to help a friend out." She hugged me and walked on the opposite end of me, going to the entrance of the box seats.

I took a deep breath and fanned myself. 'Tonight's the night.' I felt two hands on my shoulders and saw dad.

"You ready for this?" He asked and I nodded.

"Definitely."

He handed me my microphone and I took a deep breath.

"You can always change your mind. Are you certain you want to do this?" He squeezed my shoulders.

"Yes dad, I want to. I made my mind up the first time I thought of it and I won't back out of it." I smiled at him and he gave me a worried look.

"Whatever makes you happy bud." He kissed my forehead and pushed me forward. "It's time."

I walked on the stage and looked at the crowd. It was a live crowd, with camera people everywhere and the audience was twice as much as my usual crowd.

I smiled at my crowd and shouted. "Are you ready to rock tonight?!" I shouted and watched my crowd scream for me. I suddenly felt excited and good about what I was going to do tonight.

-----------------------------------

I sang my usual songs and I was just about to close my concert.

"The next song I'm going to sing is sung by a friend of mine. I'll tell you why I'm singing it after I sing the song." I said and everyone clapped and screamed for me. The lights in the stage area dimmed with only a spot light shining above me.

Soon the sound of a piano playing started to play and then it was my cue to start singing the song.

_Suddenly I, am in front of the lights  
Everything, I'm feeling  
Scary and beautiful at the same time  
And every day I try just to breathe  
I want to show the whole world  
The truth inside of me_

I shut my eyes, feeling the song pull me into a state of harmony. It felt as if it was only me and no one else around, somewhat like how I felt during my performance in school. Though, this time, I can actually control how I'm singing because this is the way my heart wants me to sing and it should be sung this way.

_Suddenly time, feels like the wind  
It changes everywhere I go  
I'm just trying to fit in  
Now here I stand  
And I'm still just that girl  
I'm following my heart  
In this amazing crazy world_

I sang with my brows slightly furrowing. I open my eyes and start to walk around the stage, feeling everyone's eyes on me, taking in the lyrics.

_Suddenly people know my name  
Suddenly everything has changed  
Suddenly I feel so alive  
In the blink of an eye  
Suddenly I am center stage  
Suddenly I am not afraid  
Suddenly I believe again  
In a blink of an eye it's happening now_

There's no turning back now. I'm singing this song and however it will turn out, I'm doing this for myself.

I smiled and walked back to the center of the stage, feeling a huge wave of emotion run over me.

_As my dreams begin to rain  
I want to say to love me for me  
What's inside  
I'm gonna be positive, not run away, so much for you  
This is life_

I pressed my hand against my stomach as I let the song out. I tightly shut my eyes as I felt my heart pour out the lyrics to the song. It is time, and nothing is going to hold me back now.

_Suddenly I am center stage  
Suddenly I am not afraid  
Suddenly I believe again  
In the blink of an eye  
My dreams begin to reign_

I felt my eyes stung with tears I finished the song. It's time now and I'm breaking free from this act.

I slowly opened my eyes and the audience was still quiet. Just then, the crowd erupted in claps and cheers and I smiled.

"Thank you." I said into the mic as I wiped my cheeks from the tears.

"I just want to say, that the reason for me singing that song is because I find it quite a strong song, which is true." I started to walk forward on the stage, almost at the edge and I saw a few of my classmates, including Mrs. Rodrigues in the first row of the hall. I turned my head to the side of the stage, seeing Jake, Oliver, Luann, and Lilly looking back at me, with hopeful looks on their faces, waiting for me to do what I've wanted to do the whole night.

"It fits how most famous people are and when I first heard it, it made me feel these things I haven't felt before." I took a deep breath.

"So, I wanted to show you something that I've been hiding for the past 3 years of my life." I reached for the top of my head, right where the wig started, and I slipped my fingers under the wig, slowly pulling it off.

I heard a few gasps and screaming from the audience and I bit my lip. I shook my brown locks, letting it fall to my shoulders and dropped the wig on the ground.

"My name isn't really Hannah Montana, its Miley Stewart."

Still silence, but flashes going on from cameras.

"I've been keeping this a secret, having an alter ego because I just didn't want anyone to treat me differently. I wanted to live a normal life, but when this thing that happened in school happened, I realized that maybe it would be alright to come out." I trembled as everyone still stared, in silence waiting for me to continue my speech.

I felt as if I was about to run away, but I didn't. I hat to stay strong and let everyone. I felt someone come up behind me and I turned seeing Jake there with me.

"It's alright Miley, go on, we're here with you." He whispered and soon Jackson and my dad came up to the stage for supporting me.

I took in a deep breath and closed my eyes for a second before looking back at the crowds.

"I know this may become a shock to you, but I just wanted a normal life. I understand if you're all completely upset with what I did, but just know that I'm still true to you. Now that you know the truth, I feel relieved, but if you still want me to be Hannah Montana then I'll be it, but with brown hair." I smiled and finally the crowd laughed. The tension that built up in the room finally let loose and everyone screamed for me, calling me by both my names.

_Miley _and _Hannah_.

At least now they know the real me, and hopefully, they'll still like me as much as they like Hannah Montana.

**A/N **Aww! It's over:'( I really do hope you enjoyed this whole thing. I really loved writing it and it was pretty hard. I just want to thank you all for reading this and reviewing. I just really appreciate it.

I'm not writing a sequel after this, sadly, but hey, this is pretty cool I wrote two sequels to my first ever fic haha.

Songs are called Anything by Mae and Suddenly by Ashley Tisdale.

Anyway, hope you liked it :D

_**Mari**_

_**AlwaysxAddicted**_


End file.
